


fragments of the past

by masuoh



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masuoh/pseuds/masuoh
Summary: After reclaiming the Master Sword, a cryptic myth from the Deku Tree leads Link to a shocking discovery: a second Shrine of Resurrection, buried underneath the Temple of Time. Through the ages, the chamber had been forgotten, and, with it, the young maiden sealed within. Can Link help her regain her memories?And can she keep herself from falling for the knight?
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Original Character(s), Link (Legend of Zelda)/Original Female Character(s), Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Link/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 196





	1. begin

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys!!! this is my first ever link/reader fic
> 
> a lot of the game callbacks and lore are gonna be taken from skyward sword, ocarina of time, and twilight princess!!
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy it!

Thick fog wafted between the trees, clouding Link's vision as he walked. The air felt damp against his skin, despite the heat wafting from the torch. Embers trailed ahead of him, leading him to what he hoped was the center of the Wood.

He couldn't remember exactly how long he had been roaming the woods, the long faces of twisted and mangled trees meeting him at nearly every turn. A couple hours, maybe? A few days? It didn't help that he seemed to black out any time he strayed too far into the mist. There was no certainty in his path, and all the while he felt as though there were eyes on him.

The wildlife that traipsed through the woods seemed almost mocking as they went among the trees, howling and cooing as he passed them by.

Link looked to his torch. It was nearly burnt out now, the wood burning down until the flame danced just a few inches above his knuckles. He supposed that, if need be, he could make a makeshift torch out of one of the old tree's branches. Something told him the woods wouldn't like that, though.

He took a deep breath. There was no need to worry--if nothing else, he could always just use the Sheikah Slate to head to a nearby stable, or one of the two Divine Beasts he had already conquered, and stock up on supplies from there before trying again. He really didn't want to try again, though, and as much as he loved the company of the Zoras and Gorons, he wasn't exactly eager to be retracing his steps.

He had a job to do, and he already felt like he was wasting enough time as it was.

The feeling of hard soil turning into softer grass under his feet had his attention drawing out of his thoughts, and Link chanced to stop in his tracks. Light seemed to filter in against the mist here as if illuminating the path before him. Eagerly he made his way down the slope, feeling his heart race with relief as the fog finally began to clear.

While the dense woodland from before had an eerie silence that seemed to echo between the bark, this new area had an almost joyous hum to it. Link's ears perked as he made his way through a large tree stump, anticipation tingling in his fingertips as he put the torch out. The sun beamed down on the flora, and Link could swear he could see Korok ducking out of his line of sight everywhere he turned. A smile dared to cross his face the further he ventured in.

He had made it through; maybe now he could find what he was looking for.

Traversing through the mist had been the hard part, surely. However, Link couldn't help but worry his search wasn't close to an end yet. Ever since he had awoken, every challenge he faced seemed to have a more difficult solution than first glance. Something told him that trying to reclaim the Sword that Seals the Darkness would be no different.

Eventually, he made his way into a clearing, feeling his breath catch in his throat as he examined the altar before him. Plants had grown between every nook and cranny of the stone slab, hiding it behind heavy brush and moss. He made his way up the decaying steps, his heart pounding throughout his entire body as his gaze centered in on the center of the altar.

The Sword called to him.

Link's ears rang as he moved toward its gleaming hilt, as though in a trance. His fingers clasped around it, fitting around as though the sword had been _made_ for him. As his hold tightened, the sword cried, filling Link's head with a torrent of memories; screams, whispers, flashes of light and swallowing shadow. It ran like electricity through him, the shock of it knocking him back.

He stared up at it from where he had landed on the hard stone floor. The sword stared back. Just as he began to pull himself to his feet, sweat gathering on his brow from the sudden flash of memories, the entirety of the woods seemed to breathe in around him.

Somehow, in the pull of the sword, he had neglected to notice the _very_ large tree that stood before him. It was a testament of strength, courage, and wisdom in its glory, and Link couldn't help but choke on his breath as the bark twisted and turned. Magic rang within his body as he looked up in wonder at the tree. It studied him, and Link realized that he wasn't imagining this--the tree was _alive._

"Well, well...... it's _you._"

Had he been here before?

A sense of deja vu washed over him, but Link stood tall, facing the tree with a questioning expression on his face. The tree seemed to breathe another sigh, the wood bending around its movements.

"You finally decided to return. Better late than never," the tree seemed to joke. "After 100 years, I'd nearly given up on seeing you again. Even my patience has limits, you know..."

Link tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that those words caused.

"That look on your face tells me that you have no recollection of me, however," the tree started. Wind billowed among the tree's top, cascading pink leaves down as he spoke. "I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial. Many have referred to me over the ages as the Deku Tree. _That_," the Deku Tree began, and Link allowed his gaze to drop onto the magnificent weapon before him, feeling a chill prickle in the back of his neck, "Is the weapon created by the ancient Goddess."

Link could swear he could feel the sword begin to hum.

"The sword that seals the darkness--that only the chosen knight can wield against Calamity Ganon."

The sword almost glowed as Link looked upon it, feeling the way its magic seemed to reach out to him.

"Believe it or not... it was actually _you _who wielded that sword 100 years ago. But, I must warn you, to take extreme caution... The sword stands as a test to anyone who would dare attempt to possess it. As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not..."

It beckoned to Link.

He drew closer, the words of the Deku Tree almost beginning to fade the closer he got to it. It _wanted _him, wanted to be wielded by him once again. Link gripped the hilt without hesitation, feeling power surge through his body as his hold tightened.

"Best of luck, young one..."

As he pulled, he felt the sword begin to leech his energy away. His muscles ached, screaming at him to stop. But, he was determined. He needed this sword as much as the sword needed him. The sword continued to suck away at his might.

Link closed his eyes, focusing on the call of the sword. They were bound to each other--and just as the sword took its energy from him, he took power back from the sword. A game of tug of war coursed between them, a push and pull as they fought for dominance. Just like earlier, fragments of memories swarmed his mind, and he realized they were not just his own memories, but the sword's.

Images of Zelda, the sound of her voice, and the Deku Tree speaking in turn to her. A deep feeling of loneliness and agony as the sword was abandoned in the wood. Forgotten, it slept under the watchful gaze of the forest, all the while yearning for the hand that once held it.

It felt like ages until equilibrium was found.

But when the sword finally relented to his will, he took the opportunity to unsheath it from its pedestal completely. In that instant, a flash coursed between the center of his body, all the way to the very edge of the blade, which now gleamed freely in the light of the sun. He couldn't help but gasp at the splendor of the Master Sword, raising it before himself so it could bask in sunlight for the first time in millennia.

The sword was his.

And he was the sword's.

Link closed his eyes tightly, leaning the flat of the sword against his forehead. Deep breaths calmed his racing pulse, and after several moments, he lowered the sword, feeling complete. The Deku Tree looked down upon him, a fondness in its gaze.

"That sword showed you the past, did it not? The princess... brought it to this place when you fell to Calamity Ganon. And since that day, it has stood here, ever waiting for your return."

Link knelt against the stone, bowing before the Deku Tree. His voice felt coarse in his throat. "Deku Tree. I thank you, for watching over the Master Sword. Without your protection, we would... _it_, surely would have been lost to the enemy. Thank you."

The Deku Tree let out a thoughtful hum, the leaves billowing with the action. "My boy, you have done well to recover it as early as you have. I cannot see well from my place here, but the beams of the two Divine Beasts you have saved has not gone unnoticed. I am sure now, with the added strength of the Master Sword, it will not be long before you free the other two."

A surge of hope ran through Link at this praise, and he did his best to hold on to it.

"However," the tree began, and Link felt his heart sink. "I must warn you. In the 100 years that you have been gone, Calamity Ganon's power has only grown. I fear that, even with the strength of the Divine Beasts and the Master Sword to help her, Zelda may no longer have the power to seal Ganon away."

Panic rose in Link's chest at this news, and he sucked in a harsh breath, mind already beginning to race. Seeing this worry, the Deku Tree continued.

"Do not worry, my boy. The Master Sword is not the only divine creation of the Goddess. There is still hope yet... What I am about to tell you is known widely among the land as nothing but a myth. As I have told you, though--I have stood here in these woods for many millennia. And I am perhaps the last living soul to know the truth of this legend...

"Thousands of years ago, there was a hero. Trapped between two times, he rushed to awaken the chosen one of every race... Six Sages he saved, and from all of them, he was gifted a medallion, each crafted by the very hand of the Goddess... When combined, the unified power of the Sages and their medallions helped to seal away the evil of Ganon, bringing Hyrule into an era of peace, and prosperity."

Listening intently, Link neared the tree, feeling questions rising in him. How could someone be trapped between two times? And is the Ganon that was sealed away all that time the same as Calamity Ganon? How did he escape? As questions rushed through him, the Deku Tree continued on, the booming voice drawing Link's attention back.

"When they were no longer needed, the medallions were divided, and returned to their rightful heirs to be stored away. With the passage of time, however, all who knew the locations of the medallions passed. Their memory has since faded almost entirely from existence, save for the few who tell the tale as nothing more than a myth. Except... not quite _all_ from that time have perished."

What?

"There is but one... Though I do not know where they sleep. I have heard whispers among the children of the forest, of a possible location... Somewhere in this land, there is a temple. Long has it stood as a testament of the goddess, though the Calamity was unkind to it. The building has fallen to ruin... However, deep, in the very foundation of the temple, you will find them... They are the key that will give you the final weapon you need against Calamity Ganon. Free them from their slumber, and find the medallions. That is my advice to you..."

Link's head was swimming with questions. He opened his mouth to speak, hoping to at least be able to ask a few, but the Deku Tree breathed a deep sigh, it's body aching and shifting as it seemed to fall into sleep. Why did everything have to sleep when it was needed? First himself, now the tree, and apparently this mystery person as well... Irritation pooled in the pit of his stomach as he scratched the back of his head, huffing out a heavy sigh. Nothing was ever easy, was it?

Making his way over to a nearby tree stump, Link let his mind wander, trying to recall everything the Deku Tree had just told him. A destroyed temple, forgotten medallions, the key to sealing Ganon... There was so much information he was trying to process, and he sighed, holding his head in his hands. Wait--destroyed temple?

Destroyed temple?

His brow furrowed as he unhooked his Sheikah Slate, pulling up the map and zooming in closely. Memories of his conversation with King Rhoam flashed briefly in his mind as he zoomed in on the Great Plateau, seeing the shell of the Temple where they had spoken. It was as good a lead as any, he figured.

Link gave himself a couple of moments to explore the forest around himself, finding a shrine and picking up a new stock of arrows and ingredients from the Koroks inside the Deku Tree in the process. With a nagging sense that this whole ordeal was far from over and, rather, just beginning, he let out a sigh, selecting the marker for the Great Plateau's tower. The warmth of Sheikah Light enveloped him, and he closed his eyes, hoping that at the very least, his future would be made easier by the Master Sword now strapped to his back.

The sword buzzed against him. They were together in this, til the end.


	2. steps

Blue light filled his vision as the warm, dewy air of the forest turned into brisk winds and blinding sunlight. One moment, he was standing at the altar of the Master Sword. The next, he was looking out over the entirety of Hyrule. Wind bit at his skin, and he moved quickly towards the edge of the tower, hoping to get down to solid ground and away from the cold as soon as possible.

With a leap, Link reached for his paraglider, letting muscle memory take over as he began to glide towards the center of the plateau where the remains of the temple stood. The air of Mount Hylia blew in his direction, nipping and biting at his exposed skin. The sun was beginning to rise, casting great shadows across the land below him, the temple looming in the still of the morning. 

It's stone stood solemnly, a marker of the former glory of the kingdom.

After a few moments, his feet began to skid against the surface of the ground, and he released his grip on the glider to land solidly. The impact had his breath catching for a moment, and he huffed, tucking the glider back into one of his pockets as he made his way up the slope of the mountain towards the ruins.

It had been quite a while since he had returned to the Great Plateau, so caught up in traveling Hyrule to appease the Divine Beasts that he felt he had very little time to relax or sightsee. A deep feeling of deja vu settled in the pit of his stomach as he began to walk the stone pathways leading up to the temple. He felt as though he had been here before, well--at a time other than when he had met with King Rhoam.

Without thinking, his hand drifted for the hilt of the Master Sword. As it made contact, images began to swirl through his mind, what felt like memories but... how could they have been? White marble floors, a pedestal with beautifully polished gemstones... A platform emblazoned with the family crest, and light beaming from the stained glass windows of the temple.

A young boy clad in green, walking the very same halls of the temple as he was.

Link shook his head. His hand released the sword, combing through his unkempt locks as he tried to collect himself. Were these things that the Master Sword wanted him to see? A sword trying to communicate with him wouldn't be the strangest thing that has happened to him, but, still. He felt silly at the thought, shaking it off as he continued up the final set of steps to the temple.

The sun shone perfectly between the cracked and shattered walls of the temple, illuminating the statue of the goddess in ethereal light. His breath caught in his throat at the sight. There was something utterly stunning in the juxtaposition between the decayed, forgotten shadows of the temple surrounding the somehow immaculate statue.

He stepped toward it, almost as if his feet were moving on their own, and felt compelled to kneel and pray at the foot of the goddess. Her stony face looked down upon him, an image of serenity.

Link felt a little bit stronger as he stood back up.

Letting out a sigh, he reminded himself of why he had even come back here. There weren't exactly any clues for him to go off of as to where this mysterious person the Deku Tree had mentioned would even be. Nothing in his immediate vicinity stood out as anything of notice, though, and he sighed. This was going to take a while.

♡♡♡

He had spent the better part of the past two hours combing every nook and cranny of the temple. Link was beginning to think that maybe he was in the wrong place, and had just wasted what could have been valuable time on absolutely nothing.

Deciding to take a breather, he made his way outside the temple, pulling a few riceballs out of his pack as he went. Taking a seat on the stone ledge at the back of the temple, he sighed.

The sun was now well into the sky. Link ate slowly, savoring the taste of his food as he let his mind wander. He knew he couldn't just give up on this quest--the Deku Tree was wise, and if it told Link that he needed to find this person, then Link would find them.

He couldn't help but speculate on what they might look like. Would they be old, and withered? Older than Impa, surely. Or maybe they would look as old as the Sheikah Monks. For that matter, how old were the Sheikah Monks?

As his mind raced, his gaze wandered over the backside of the temple idly. Nothing, in particular, caught his eye, at least, until he noticed just the slightest irregularity in the laying of the stones. For the most part, the architecture of the temple was immaculate. In all of his searching, he had yet to find even one thing that seemed out of place or measured incorrectly. Yet, here, on the back of the building, one stone in particular jutted out against the rest.

Curiously, Link stood, scarfing what remained of his meal down as he approached the wall. Cautiously he let his hand graze over the surface of the wall, before settling right above the misplaced stone. The moment his hand rested flat against it, a tingling sensation began to burn in the very center of his core, filling him and trailing down his arm until the heat settled in his palm.

A gasp escaped him as the back of his hand glowed brilliantly in the form of the triforce, emitting light from his palm that seemed to transfer to the very mortar of the temple. White light shone from the cracks of the wall, stone groaning in protest as it began to shift and move. Link watched in awe as an archway formed where solid wall had once been, with nothing but darkness to stare back at him.

Was this what he had been looking for?

He couldn't help but shudder as the light dissipated from his hand, leaving a weird twisted feeling in his stomach as it settled. There was no logical way for him to explain what had just happened. While magic and unusual occurrences weren't exactly... _unusual_ for him, this had felt far different from his normal dosage of weird. Link made a mental note to ask Impa, or maybe Purah about it later.

The darkness stared at him invitingly, and Link swallowed. As his eyes adjusted to the pitch lighting, he could begin to make out some steps that started a few feet into the passageway.

No point in being afraid of the dark.

Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out his torch that he had been using just a few hours before. While it was almost at its end, Link figured it would at least last until he reached the end of the stairwell.

♡♡♡

How wrong he was.

Almost an hour had passed, and still, he was walking down the steps. There had been a few short landings and even a hallway or two that had him wondering just how long this was going to go on for. The torch was almost to its breaking point, and he couldn't help but feel stress start to settle in the pit of his stomach as there was still no end in sight.

And no sign of the old person, either.

Heat from the flame licked at his knuckles now, almost completely burning out the wick. At this rate, it was only a matter of moments before it burned out, and Link would really rather avoid having to leave and come back with another torch later.

Despite this, he pursued. The sound of his footsteps echoed throughout the great hallway; Link couldn't help but speculate as to what this all was. Why was it down here? And why was whoever-they-were down here in the first place?

His mind continued to race, but he was drawn out of his thoughts as, at last, the light of the torch began to fade. A hiss left him as it began to fade more and more, and he hastened his steps, praying it would last.

It didn't, and soon Link was surrounded by complete and utter darkness.

That is until he noticed a very faint glimmer of light coming from the end of the hallway now before him. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness, but he pressed on, squinting as he neared what looked to be a door.

A mix of blue and purple hues shone out from under the cracks, almost beckoning to him. Link approached it cautiously, quieting his footfalls and reaching a hand up to hover above the hilt of his sword should an enemy attack. There was no way of knowing what was going to be behind this door. Link did his best to prepare for whatever fate might throw at him.

With a gentle push, the door began to swing open. Link couldn't help but gawk at the sight before him.

A chamber, fitted with tech that was reminiscent of the shrine he had awoken in. It seemed, though, less advanced than the Shrine of Resurrection. Or, that is, an earlier version of it.

And at the center of it all, encased in a crystal of ancient, purple-hued magic, was a girl.


	3. awaken

_[h/l] --- hair length_   
_[h/c] --- hair color_

♡♡♡

As his eyes adjusted to the light, Link gave a couple of hard blinks, thinking that, maybe, he was just imagining the sight before him. But, as he continued to scrutinize the room, taking careful steps forward, it became clear that this wasn't just a hallucination.

Before him, encased in a chrysalis of vibrant purple, was a girl.

She was propped upright in a vertical bed that looked similar to that which Link himself had awoken in, though the design of this one seemed rather primitive in comparison. Everything about it spoke to its age, giving the notion that it must have been a forerunner to the Sheikah's later design. He had never been told that there were others of its kind, though, and Link couldn't help but wonder why something so useful had been kept secret.

Link examined her slowly, feeling almost guilty to be looking at her without her even being able to know he was there. The clothing she wore was eerily similar to what the Sheikah in Kakariko Village tended to wear under their clothing, a dark violet shade that came high on her neck and cut off at the shoulders, with a pair of undergarment shorts to match it.

While the lighting made the color somewhat difficult to discern, he couldn't help but let his eyes follow the way her [h/l][h/c] hair came to frame her face, frozen perfectly in place with her lashes fanning out against her cheeks, pulling his gaze to study every feature of her visage.

She was undeniably beautiful---hauntingly so in her preserved state.

A deep scar ran along the entirety of her torso, running from her lower right hip and ending at her left shoulder. Link imagined this must have been the injury that was to blame for landing her in a resurrection chamber. He thought back on his own scars, which seemed minute in comparison to the almost gaping valley that she bore, and couldn't help but wonder what fate must have befallen her.

But what caught his attention more than anything was the emblem adorning her top. The Eye of the Sheikah seemed to stare directly at Link, beckoning him closer. With curiosity he moved forward, eyes flicking this way and that as he tried to take in every detail, mind racing. There was no clear solution as to how he was going to get her out, and he furrowed his brow as he examined the encasement.

He had never seen magic quite like this, and as he came to stand directly in front of it, Link placed both hands directly on the purple wall. His hands rested against the surface, that same strange burning feeling from outside the temple beginning to boil inside of his chest again. He hissed as it shot once again through his body, smoldering against his hand.

The triforce glowed with much more force than earlier, knocking the wind out of his lungs. In response, though, the crystal began to shimmer. A harsh 'crack' filled the room as a great fissure spread from directly under his hand, crawling over the entire surface of the crystal until it was almost completely shattered. Link watched, frozen in his spot, as the pieces began to fall, almost in slow motion.

Bits and pieces of purple dissipated into nothing as they came into contact with the floor, leaving almost no trace that they had ever existed. She was almost completely suspended in mid-air at that moment, as though the magic that had frozen her there hadn't quite yet released its hold. But then, she took a breath of air, seeming to break the spell and immediately falling forward from her upright position.

Link finally snapped out of the trance he was in, lunging forward to catch the girl before she fell to the floor. Her body was almost completely limp in his arms, and he shifted her weight to have a better hold of her as he slowly, gently, lowered her to the cold stone.

Link wasn't exactly the best at taking care of himself, and when it came to taking care of other people--well, he didn't quite know what to do. His hands hovered over her uncertainly, unsure whether to try and wake her or if she even _would_ wake up. The rise and fall of her chest was his only solace to know that she was, at the very least, _alive._

Again, though, he found himself caught in her features. He could tell she was beautiful from a distance, but... up close was something else entirely. The curve of her nose, the arch of her cupid's bow, and [h/c] hair that fit her complexion almost too perfectly... Link swallowed, feeling a blush begin to spread up the back of his neck. He had never really been one to focus on girls, too busy with training--too many expectations to live up to.

But she.....

Was awake?

Link sucked in a harsh breath as the girl's eyes flicked open, a range of emotion flitting over her features as her eyes struggled to focus, brows furrowing in confusion. When her gaze finally landed on him, she let out a yelp, scrambling back on her elbows and planting one foot into Link's chest.

Firmly.

And kicking.

A groan escaped him as he was shoved back with far more force than he was expecting, a hand moving up to nurse at where the blow had landed. In the few moments that had passed since the kick, though, the girl had floundered over to a pile of crates that he hadn't noticed upon first entry, and promptly picked up the closest thing to a weapon she could find--a plank of wood.

As Link turned to face her, he flinched as he noticed her standing over him now with the wood, looking unsteady on her feet.

"Wait, I'm not trying to hu-" he started, but was quickly cut off as she made a swing at him. He huffed, ducking and rolling away from the attack. Link put his hands up to try and seem as non-threatening as possible, trying again. "I won't hurt you, I'm sure you're confu-"

"Who the hell are you!? Where am I?"

Link gulped. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Listen, if you could just put the wood down, I'll tell you everything I know, okay?"

She stalled for a moment at that, brow scrounging up. "W-why should I trust you? How do I know you're not just trying to make me defenseless so you can attack me?" she yelled, wobbling on her feet. Link remembered the feeling--it was as though your legs were made of gelatin, and you were walking on a water bed.

Trying to do his best to calm her, Link reached slowly for the clasp of his harness, unclasping the loops so that his sheathe came undone. "Look, I'll set my weapon down, okay? I won't hurt you," he spoke, voice soft, and slow. As he set the sword down, gingerly so as not to damage it, he winced at the way it protested. So long had they been parted, and to separate again seemed to pull and tug at his innards.

But he had to calm her, and if being apart from the sword for a few moments was the way to do that, then he would.

Eventually, the sword relucted, and Link allowed it to rest gently against the floor. She watched his every move with caution, her breath coming in short and fast. Link held his hands up once more in appeasement, trying to give her a calming smile. "See? I'm not trying to attack you. So how about you just set that down, and come sit so we can talk?"

Fear still shone clearly on her face, but after a few moments of deliberation, she gave a curt nod, letting the plank clatter noisily to the floor. She swayed in place for a few moments, as though having forgotten how to move correctly, before easing herself to the floor at an excruciating pace.

Silence dragged on as they now sat across from each other, a few yards apart. Her breathing was still coming in fast and uneven. Link could only imagine how confused she was, and the dim lighting of the room didn't help at all.

Sympathetic, Link gave her a small smile, brows pinched in worry. "Thanks. So, um... do you--... what do you want to know?" he started, not really sure himself how to start. He tried to mentally put himself back in her position, trying to remember what was going through his mind when he awoke. But, for him, there wasn't really a whole lot of time to ask questions. As soon as he had woken up he was being led to the Sheikah Terminal, and Zelda was speaking to him...

The girl stared at him blankly for a few moments, before blurting out a rush of questions. "Who are you? Where are we? What were you trying to do to me? Why are we down here? Why the hell do I not have any clothes on--"

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's--let's try to take this one at a time, yeah?" he interrupted, scratching the back of his neck. "Okay, so... my name's Link. We're kinda similar, actually! Um, I also woke up in a place like this, and I couldn't remember anything, so... I kinda know how you're feeling," Link tried to explain, though he was beginning to feel a little shy. He wasn't exactly the most talkative person in the world, and he had already done more talking in the past two minutes than he typically did in a week.

A small noise of dismissal was all Link got before the girl was standing, apparently beginning to get restless. Link watched her from his place on the ground, sitting cross-legged as she began to pace the room, eyes scouring the corners and walls. He cleared his throat, starting to speak again.

"Uh, as for where we are... I don't know how to describe it really? We're... under a temple, I guess? And I–I wasn't trying to do anything to you! You just fell out of that crystal thing and I didn't want you to fall, so—"

"What? What crystal thing?" she questioned, stopping her pacing for a moment. Though, she didn't wait for an answer, huffing as she crossed to the opposite side of the room to behind where the vertical Sheikah bed was, as though searching for something. Link watched her curiously, eyebrows furrowed in worry as she moved out of his line of sight. A murmured, "what the hell," had him standing and beginning to move in the direction of where she was grunting.

As he rounded the corner, he came to find her wrestling with a chest that he hadn't noticed before. A purple glow similar to the one that had entrapped her was surrounding the chest, and he took a step forward, clearing his throat.

"Hey--careful, I don't think it's gonna open if you keep doing that..."

That answer only seemed to agitate her more, though she stepped back. With a pointed look, she gestured to the chest, almost in a challenge. "What would you know? Why don't you open it then..."

Link could understand where her frustration was coming from and nodded. Waking up in an unfamiliar place, with an unfamiliar person... he didn't blame her for her anger. If this chest was sealed at the same time as her, then it was likely that the stuff inside belonged to her, and could hopefully give some clues as to her past. He took a slow step forward, careful so as not to startle the girl, and placed his hand gently upon the surface of the chest. Bracing himself for the light to course through his body again, he clenched his jaw, his other hand curling into a fist.

The light seemed to transfer quicker this time, and in a few short moments the purple began to evaporate upwards in a stream of light, until it was completely gone. Taking note of her silenced perplexion, Link figured he'd give her a hand, and knelt down to undo the clasp of the chest. After a few moments of tinkering, he unhooked it, giving a small smile as he opened it up.

As the chest opened Link stepped to the side, giving the girl the opportunity to move forward. She gazed into it with a swirl of emotions crossing her features, looking as though she was struggling to take it all in. Slowly, she brought herself to her knees in front of the chest, reaching forward to begin gingerly taking the contents out. A couple of clothing articles, some weapons... what seemed to be armor, and a few other items.

However, Link couldn't help but notice the way her movements began to stiffen as she pulled out the final item. From over her shoulder, he could vaguely make out the item—a hip sash, in a brilliant blue very similar to his own Champion's Tunic. Link studied the way her fingers trembled as she lifted the item, breath audibly beginning to quicken as her gaze centered in on the symbol embroidered onto it.

The Hyrule family crest, stitched in brilliant gold thread, seemed to almost glow in the dark of the room.

With a trembling gasp, her eyes rolled back into her head. Link was grateful for his reflexes as he managed to lurch forward in time to grab hold of her, her head coming to fall against his shoulder. He studied her face with concern, watching as her eyes fluttered beneath her eyelids, face screwed into a pained expression. He recognized what was happening immediately.

She was _remembering_.


	4. the first

_[y/n] --- your name_   
_[f/c] --- favorite color_

♡♡♡

_The sun shone brilliantly into the lush courtyard of the castle. It must have been noon, or just past it, and you did your best to control the desire to shield your eyes from the light._

_It wouldn't do well to be unprofessional at this moment. You were here for a very important reason, after all, and you couldn't face yourself if you screwed it up._

_From beside you, you could hear the footfalls of your mentor and felt comfort in her presence. You were so grateful to have her here to guide you, though, she was only a few years older than yourself. As you crossed the bridge of the small moat, you felt your breath catch in your throat at the sight before you._

_A beautiful woman, with golden hair down the length of her back, stood almost glowing in the center of the courtyard. The sun practically kissed her, giving her a veil that only seemed to enhance the regality of her features._

_You froze where you stood, but the feeling of your mentor's hand on the small of your back gave you the courage you needed to take a few more steps forward, before coming to your knees. You were silent, knowing better than to speak out of turn, and kept your gaze focused on the vibrant grass._

_"My, my... Is this the one who has been helping us, then?"_

_You chanced a glance up, feeling your cheeks alight with heat. The queen beamed down on you, and you swallowed._

_"Come now, you can face me. We will be working alongside each other, after all... There's no need to be so formal."_

_Your mouth ran dry at the words, and you gaped up at the woman only to be met with a perfectly manicured hand outstretched to you. Shaking your head out of your thoughts, you chanced a shy smile, carefully reaching your own hand forward to take the queen's._

_It was soft, and for a moment you felt ashamed at how rough and calloused you knew your own hands were._

_"I apologize, _ ** _Queen Zelda_ ** _," your mentor spoke. "She really is rather talkative. I don't think I've ever seen her this quiet."_

_The two women exchanged a laugh, and you felt your face blush all the way to the tips of your ears, trying to mutter out a response. After a moment you finally managed to find your voice, almost beet red now. "Y-your... highness. It's an honor to... be studying alongside you, and-- t-there are, no words... for how grateful I am at this opportunity," you started but were soon cut off as the queen cupped your cheek, smiling at you with the light of the brightest sun._

_"It is I who should be thanking you, my dear. _ ** _Impa_ ** _ tells me you are quite the scientist with these things. It is an honor for the Royal Family to extend our hand to you for aid in these times," the queen hummed, voice a sweet song that carried like honey. A beat of silence passed, before the queen gave a fond laugh, patting your cheek. "I hope that my daughter will come to grow to be as darling a young woman as yourself. I haven't met her yet, but, well..." Zelda trailed off, placing a hand on her lower belly and smiling to herself._

_Impa cleared her throat, and you turned your attention to her. "Your highness, I do not mean to rush you, but... time is of the essence with this matter. We can speak more when we are securely in the Temple of Hylia, no?"_

_Queen Zelda hummed, nodding in agreement as she began to walk forward, towards the exit of the courtyard._

_"I fear you're right. Time already seems to be running out as it is..."_

_As your mentor and the queen began to leave, you turned, giving one final glance at the emblem that decorated the top wall of the courtyard._

_"_ ** _[Y/n],_ ** _ are you coming?"_

♡♡♡

A loud gasp left you as you sat bolt upright in bed, forehead covered in sweat. It took you a moment to catch your breath, pressing your forehead into your hand as you squeezed your eyes tightly.

You trembled as you replayed the images in your mind, fingers grasping at the blanket. How? How could you have forgotten the queen, and Impa? And, where were they, for that matter? You gripped the blanket tightly with both hands now, chest rising and falling sporadically as you now began to take in your surroundings.

Where were _you?_

The building surrounding you didn't give many hints as to your whereabouts. It was relatively bare, save for a few pots in the corner, an axe, and two tables. A single lantern hung above head, unlit. You shivered, noticing the cold air as you pulled the blanket around your shoulders.

Finally, you turned to your right and noticed a neatly folded pile of what you assumed was your clothing placed beside the bed. Your mind flashed back to the stranger from earlier, and you swallowed roughly as you tried to collect your thoughts once again. You had no idea how you had gotten into that dark room, and, aside from the faces of the queen and Impa, you couldn't seem to recall a single thing. What were you going to study with them? And what had happened between that moment and now that made you forget?

Holding on to the blanket like a cape, you leaned down, beginning to pull on your clothing slowly. While you didn't exactly recognize any of it, the feeling of the cloth against your skin was familiar. You couldn't help but smile down at yourself once you had finished pulling everything on, feeling a comforting sort of nostalgia from the getup.

A [f/c] tunic, some light brown trousers, and a maroon cape that draped gently over your shoulders. You danced your fingers over the soft fabric, feeling like it was something you could remember, but... the memory was too far out of your reach, and you frowned. You gave the cabin one last once over, before taking careful steps toward the entrance of the building, unsure what might be waiting for you outside.

Just as you reached the doorway, an incredible aroma met you, and you tried not to acknowledge the way your mouth watered at the smell. Sitting just a few yards ahead of you was the stranger from before. His back was to you, and you assumed the enticing scent was coming from whatever he seemed to be cooking in the small pot. You frowned, though, not quite ready yet to make conversation.

Already a headache was beginning to bloom in the back of your mind, and the thought of trying to have a conversation filled you with dread. Carefully, hoping not to alert him to your presence, you tiptoed to your right. You kept your gaze trained on him, glancing back behind yourself with every step, until you were finally behind the building and outside of his visibility.

Letting out a soft sigh, you turned, finally beginning to process your surroundings.

Everything was so... foreign.

You couldn't recognize a single thing as you walked, and you felt your brow scrounge up as you walked towards the cliff edge that was to your right. Standing at the edge, you could see miles and miles ahead, feeling your pulse race as you took in the sheer enormity of the land. Not one thing rang familiar with you, and you could feel tears begin to well in your eyes at the realization that you were stranded here, in a completely unfamiliar place, with nothing but a single memory to keep you company.

Your breaths began to come in fast and short, hand pressing against your chest as you hyperventilated. Why were you all alone? Surely your mentor wouldn't just abandon you. As thoughts cascaded through your mind, the world around you began to spin. You reach out, blindly, hoping to find a surface to steady yourself against, but instead were left grasping at open air. A whimper escaped you, legs beginning to tremble from the burden of keeping your weight upright.

Just as your knees gave out from under you, and you were certain you were about to plummet over the cliff edge, a strong pair of arms found their way around your torso. You collapsed into them, gripping tightly at unfamiliar fabric as tears streamed down your face. Breath was still escaping you at an uneven and rapid rate, and soon, a hand was gently taking hold of your own and placing it against a firm, warm chest.

"Hey, hey... C'mon, breathe with me. Feel my breaths, okay?"

You focused on those words, squeezed your eyes shut tight as you tried to do as you were told. Focus. Breathe. In--1, 2, 3, 4.... Hold--1, 2, 3, 4..... Out--1, 2, 3, 4....

Admittedly, you weren't sure how much time had passed, but by the time you opened your eyes again, the sun was noticeably lower on the horizon than when you had previously seen it. With a deep swallow, you raised your head, cheeks aflame as you studied the face of the man who was holding you.

Wait.

You yelped as the reality of your position dawned on you and scrambled to back out of his hold. The stranger released his grip, raising his hands in surrender as you looked at him, cheeks aflame.

"Woah, woah, woah--- I'm sorry, sorry... I just-- you seemed, uh... I was just trying to help," he scrambled, and you swallowed roughly, bowing your head as you tried to clear your throat.

"It's-- um, it's okay, um... I'm sorry, wh-what was your name again?"

How rude of you--the boy had practically saved you from falling to your death and yet you couldn't even remember his name. Why was your memory so crappy right now?

The blond boy smiled at you, and you tried not to falter at how bright it was.

"Link. Are you—.....how about you come eat something, yeah? That always makes me feel better?"

You felt foolish, knowing you were just opening and closing your mouth like a trout as you searched for your voice. Eventually, you gave up and opted to simply nod instead. He smiled at you, standing and turning on his heel. Barely a second passed, however, before he was turning back to you, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, I should have offered--let me help you up," and he was outstretching his hand to you, smiling down at you so sincerely that you couldn't do anything but take the hand. With a strong arm, he gently pulled you until you were standing, hovering with concern for a moment to make sure that you were steady on your feet. Once he was satisfied that you weren't going to topple over, he began to lead you back towards the hut.

You watched Link from behind, trailing a few feet in his wake, and tried not to flounder too much. While you were more than grateful for everything he had done so far, you still felt uncertain in his presence and didn't know whether or not you could entirely trust him. As you studied his backside, though, you notice the small triforce insignia that was embroidered into the backside of his blue tunic.

Maybe he knew the answers you were looking for?

It didn't take long at all for you to return back to the hut, where he had put out the fire he was cooking at, leaving the meal to bask in the heat as it waited for the two of you to return. Again, the aroma had you nearly drooling, and your stomach let out a loud, long whine. He glanced over at you at the noise and chuckled to himself. You couldn't help but pout.

Wordlessly, he handed you a bowl, filled to the brim with a hearty looking meat stew. You swallowed roughly at the sight, immediately grasping the chopsticks out of his hands as he was moving to hand them to you. He chuckled, but you ignored it as you began to scarf down the delectable meal.

From the corner of your eye, you could see him eating from his own dish, albeit a fraction slower than you. You could hardly care that you must have been looking rather unsightly as you devoured the food. He could've handed you just plain rice and you would have been happy, but to be given such an incredible meal made you feel warm inside, and not just from the stew.

Several minutes of silence passed as you both ate, hardly stopping for breath. Gradually your pace slowed until your hunger was satiated. You wiped your mouth on the back of your hand, looking sheepish as you set the empty bowl beside yourself.

"...Thank you. It was very good," you murmured, now beginning to feel a bit embarrassed as you realized how monstrous you must have looked. However, Link didn't seem to give it a thought as he blushed at the compliment, giving you an abashed smile.

"Ah, thanks! I've picked up a couple things here and there... mostly I just try to remember what ingredients people use when they cook me things," he explained, and you studied his facial features closely. He didn't seem to be much older than yourself, you assumed, and again your gaze fell to his tunic, the familiar shade of blue haunting you.

You pulled your knees up to your chest, hugging them as you watched Link set his bowl beside where he sat. His fingers tapped against his knee as he seemed torn with himself until eventually, he was meeting your gaze dead-on, the intensity of his blue eyes catching you off guard.

"So... What did you remember?"


	5. plan

_[e/c] --- eye color_

♡♡♡

"So... What did you remember?"

You stared at him, mouth agape. How did he know that you remembered something? Link's gaze was unwavering, but you had your own questions that needed answering now. Trying to summon your courage, you frowned, crossing your arms over your chest in mock indignance.

"Why should I tell you that? And how do you even know if I remembered something or not?" you questioned, trying to seem brave.

Link let out a soft sigh, scratching the back of his neck. "Look, I get that you probably don't wanna trust someone you just met, but... Listen. I've been in your position." Silence passed between you two as he seemed to battle his thoughts, worrying his lip between his teeth. Eventually, he looked up at you.

"I woke up about a month ago. Maybe, more? I'm not really sure..." He trailed off, idly picking at the grass beside him. "When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. I probably wouldn't have even remembered my name, if it hadn't been for a voice calling out to me."

"A voice?" you questioned, brow furrowing.

The blond nodded, looking up at her with softness in his gaze. "I know you don't really have any reason to believe me. But, I want you to know that you're not alone. And, if I can, I want to do anything possible to... help you regain your memories."

You went quiet, studying Link. So far, he had yet to give you a single reason you couldn't trust him. If anything, judging by how unfamiliar the world around you was, it was very likely he might be one of the only people you could trust.

Feeling uncertain, you hugged yourself tighter, looking at the scuffed tips of your boots. It was a while until you spoke again.

"I don't really remember a whole lot," you began, reaching one hand up to fiddle with your [h/c] hair, twisting it anxiously between your fingers. "I remember... being in a courtyard. I had my mentor, um... Impa, with me."

Link seemed to sit a bit straighter at this, but he kept silent.

"We were there to meet with the queen... Yeah, Queen Zelda," and Link sucked in a sharp breath, brow furrowed. You look at him with curiosity, but, seeing as how he didn't say anything, pressed on. "I think I was working on something with them. Something... important. The Queen called me a scientist," you mused. "And then, I remember looking up and seeing the emblem of the Royal Family. The same one you have on the back of your tunic."

Link remained silent still, seemingly torn with his thoughts. You couldn't help but worry—did you say something wrong? Just as you were about to speak up, the young man looked up at you, expression concerned.

"I might know a few people who can give you some answers. I... Think it would be wise to seek them out," Link explained, though an expression of realization dawned on his face as he seemed to remember something, standing. "One second."

You watched his back as he moved away from the cooking pot and back toward the direction of the cabin. You almost felt like you should follow after him, hearing him shuffling about in there. However, after a few moments, he was returning, carrying a bundle of items in his arms.

"Here," he huffed, kneeling down beside you and carefully placing them all on the ground in front of you. As you examined them all, your eyes widened. "These are yours."

Your hands hovered over the items, carefully picking them all up. A wooden bow with intricately carved and painted design, two daggers and a handful of throwing knives, and a satchel, along with a small items pouch and harness. You couldn't recognize any of them, but curiosity got the better of you as you unclasped the latch of your satchel, digging around inside. You pulled out a few bandage wraps, a wallet, and a bundle of what appeared to be some sort of nut or seed.

Inside one of the pockets of the satchel, however, was something you could not identify. It felt as though it were made out of some sort of stone, and your face scrounged up in confusion as you pulled it out. It was no bigger than a booklet, with a smooth, almost glass-like surface on one side.

"What the..."

Link loomed over your shoulder, letting out a noise of recognition. "Oh! You have one, too?" he began, and as you looked at him with confusion he reached for his belt, unhooking something and handing it to you. You weren't sure how you hadn't noticed his device before but felt your head swimming as you grabbed it, holding the two side by side for comparison.

"What is this..." you questioned, setting your own in your lap as you began to tinker with his. While yours was dark and seemingly powerless, his glowed brightly, making noises as you pressed the buttons.

"Ah... it's a Sheikah Slate," he explained, scooting a bit closer. "It was next to me when I woke up. It lets me do all sorts of things, but it's... well, it's kind of hard to explain."

You continued to study it for a few moments, feeling some sense of familiarity spark in you as you examined the different 'runes,' even flicking through his photos for a moment, and taking a brief glance at what you assumed was a map. Giving a small hum, you handed the slate back to him, before picking your own back up.

They did indeed look incredibly similar, though yours was several centimeters smaller on each side. You turned the device over in your hands, trying to find some way to turn it on until you eventually found a small button on the side.

Pressing it, the device began to glow with a dim light, though it soon faded as only the screen lit up, displaying a message.

[ - Battery critically low. Please return to Guidance Stone to restore power before use. - ]

You frowned in confusion, turning the device so that Link could see the screen. He read the message over, nodding in comprehension.

The blond boy flashed you an assured smile. "As I said, I think I know someone who can give you some answers. And, help with this thing, in the process."

A smile came over your features inadvertently. "Really?" You couldn't help but feel just a little bit excited. Maybe if you could get this turned on, you could finally begin to figure out who you were, and where everyone you knew had gone.

Link nodded, sitting back on his heels as he tucked the Sheikah Slate back onto his belt. You gave your own one final look, before storing it back into the pocket you had found it in. He studied you as you filed things back into your satchel and item pouches, slowly trying to hook the harnesses on, but found yourself getting tangled in all of the straps.

Without warning two firm hands were reaching forward, taking hold of the straps and helping to situate them properly on your body. You thought better of protesting, though, and instead kept your mouth shut, grateful that he didn't make a big deal out of helping you.

It felt strange to have someone's hands so close to your own body, and you tried not to blush at how close his hands were to your sides and chest. Link scooted in closer to get a better angle, fingers making quick work of the straps.

"Y'know," he started, flashing a kind smile up at you, and god why was your heart pounding? "You never did tell me your name."

Huh.

You stumbled over your own tongue at this, somehow feeling shy as you spoke. "O-oh. It's... [y/n]."

He smiled at that, repeating the name back. "[Y/n], huh? Very unique. Not in a bad way, though!" he reassured, holding up his hands as he sat back, seemingly done with them. "I really can't judge, I mean, my name is Link. But... [y/n]. I like it."

You knew your face must have been scorching red, so you just flashed a quick smile, before standing hurriedly, taking your weapons in your arms. Link gave a small chuckle, gathering his own items from beside the cooking pot while you sheathed the daggers, strapping the bow to your back. You tugged your cape close around your shoulders before a thought occurred to you.

"Um, Link? Do you know where my sash is?"

"Oh!" Link seemed bashful for a moment, turning to one of his bags and rifling through it, before pulling out the neatly folded garment and handing it to you. You took it carefully, fingers gliding over the fabric, and flashed a thankful smile as you tied it around your hips. "Sorry. I wanted to put it somewhere I knew it would be safe for you."

"Thank you. So, um... This person you mentioned. How far away are they? I mean... are they nearby?"

The knight grimaced somewhat at this, awkwardly pulling at his sword's harness. "Oh. Um, well. Not exactly. From here it's about, two or three days of travel? Depending on how fast we go?" Seeming to notice how this disheartened you he waved his hand, as though to brush off any concern. "I have a horse, though, so it shouldn't take too long!"

You tried not to feel disappointed at how long it was going to take, but gave a small nod, flashing a hopeful smile in return. You glanced around your surroundings, though, and frowned, looking at him inquisitively. "Where... is your horse?"

Again, Link grimaced. A gloved hand pointed over to where the two of you had been earlier, at the cliff's edge. "She's at one of the stables nearby. Um... we're gonna have to get down to the ground before we can press on, but--" he held up a finger, pulling something out from his pocket and holding it up triumphantly. "I have this! I've never really tried to sail with two people before, but, I'm sure--"

Just the prospect of gliding had your palms sweating, and you held up a hand, effectively stopping him. "It's-- okay," you said, shaking your head. "I'd really rather just... I don't know. Climb down? But- you can glide and I'll meet you down there? If that works for you?"

Link looked like he wanted to argue, an expression of worry crossing over his features. "Huh..? [Y/n], are you sure? It would be way quicker with this, and I promise I won't drop you..."

Still, though, you shook your head. "I'll be okay. That food you gave me made me feel a lot better. I think I can make it down just fine, okay?"

After a few moments, Link relucted, giving a small nod. "Okay. But, let's head off from somewhere else, okay? Somewhere along the ledge, there should be a place with a couple of landing points so you can rest between the climb."

Without pausing to wait for your response, Link started walking, moving towards the edge so he could scour for a place for you to climb down. You felt bad for putting him through this extra step, but thankfully it didn't take long for him to find a place. He knelt down, testing the soil with a firm palm, before seeming satisfied that it would hold.

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to go down with you or something?" he asked again, and the way he pouted, big blue eyes staring back at you almost had you relucting, but still you shook your head.

"I'll be fine. See you down there, okay?"

Hesitantly, he nodded. With a pat on your shoulder, Link flashed you a smile, before leaping off the edge. The paraglider caught him in a gentle glide, and you watched him descend for a moment before trying to focus on the task at hand.

To be entirely honest, your body still sort of felt like it was tied together with twine. But, he had already been helping you so much, and you didn't want to burden the boy any longer. With a sigh of resolve, you turned your body so it was facing the proper direction, beginning to make a slow and bumbling descent.

♡♡♡

You were sure at least ten minutes had passed by now, and yet you were only about halfway to the bottom. You chanced a glance over your shoulder every now and then, but you couldn't see Link. The thought of him abandoning you sent anxiety boiling in the pit of your chest, but you did your best not to focus on it. Link didn't seem like the type of man to go back on his word like that.

As you climbed, though, you were getting increasingly tired. Your fingers were beginning to bleed from the few scrapes you were picking up, and your arms were trembling.

Still. You had to make it down one way or another, and you were determined.

♡♡♡

The ground was in sight, but it was still too far of a drop to just let go.

Your whole body was trembling now, muscles burning in protest at the amount of stress they were being put under after you had only regained consciousness the day before. Sweat beaded down your temple; you huffed strained breaths as you continued to climb.

Just then, though, one of your hands caught on an unsteady rock. The stone you had been holding on to for purchase twisted out of the sediment of the cliffside, tumbling to the ground below and leaving you dangling from only one hold.

The stone you held onto was becoming slicker and slicker with your sweat, and panic was pounding in your chest.

As your fingers slipped, one by one from your hold, you floundered, trying and failing to find an escape. A scream caught in your throat as finally, you were losing your grip, closing your eyes tightly as you braced for the impact of the ground that was at least six or seven meters below.

However, the impact never came.

Instead, you were met with the feeling of strong arms cushioning your fall, holding you close to a firm chest. As you looked up, your [e/c] eyes met brilliant blue, and you swallowed, heart-pounding louder yet.

Link smiled at you, his hold never faltering.

"It's okay. As long as you're with me, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."


	6. stable

The two of you set off for the stable Link had mentioned, following alongside towering flag poles for the past ten or twenty minutes. Your heart was still pounding from your interaction with Link earlier, the thought of his strong arms around you refusing to leave your mind. For the most part, though, you were trying to stay focused, taking careful and quiet steps behind the blond.

He had insisted on the two of you staying off to the side of the main road, and as you crept through the tall grass, you understood why. Countless enemies—Moblins, Link said—stalked the beaten path. Ruins and broken down buildings littered the hills the two of you passed through, and you couldn't help but feel a little unnerved at the eerie silence.

Eventually, you came to a sort of crossroads, with ruins spread over a vast expanse of the field. Link slowly came to a stop, holding a hand out to you to do the same. You watched him curiously, as his eyes seemed to study the deserted buildings.

"We have two options here," he whispered, looking at you over his shoulder. To spare him the trouble, you stepped closer, head tilting to the side as you listened. He seemed to sigh. "We can try to fight, and take down the enemies that are in our way, or... we can run?"

Weighing the options, you frowned, looking out to assess the route in front of you. "Neither of those seem like very good options. Why don't we try sneaking first?" you questioned, and he looked at you surprised.

"Oh. I actually... didn't think of that. I usually just... head straight into things," Link said, flashing a bashful grin. You couldn't help but chuckle at him, though were conscious of your volume.

You decided to take a few steps forward, beckoning him to follow you with your hand. "See," you started, and from this place on the hill, you had a pretty good view of everything. "We can cut straight down there, and hide behind those pillars... The only thing we really need to keep an eye out for is that Moblin right there," you pointed to the right, "And those little... piggy-looking guys to the left of that building."

"Boboklins," Link explained, and you made a small, 'oh.' The knight seemed to weigh the pros and cons of your plan, before eventually giving a small nod. "Okay. We'll sneak. But," he held up a finger, looking at you pointedly. "If anything goes awry, either let me handle them, or we run, okay?"

You rolled your eyes at this, trying not to scoff.

"Look, you saved me back there—and I'm grateful for it!—but, you don't need to worry so much about me. I have weapons, remember?" you reasoned, pulling out one of your daggers and holding it up as though to prove a point.

This didn't seem to satisfy Link, however, and he frowned, eyebrows upturned in concern. "But do you remember how to use them?"

You didn't really have an answer to this, as truthfully you didn't know. Clicking your tongue, you sheathed you dagger once again, and gestured for him to lead the way.

"Just stay down low and try to move quickly, ok?" Link instructed, and you nodded, deciding better than to argue. You followed behind him, staying crouched and trying to be as mindful of your surroundings as possible. Link kept one hand poised on the hilt of his sword, and you couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the two of you crossed the main road, successfully passing the Moblin.

After that, it was just a matter of getting past the Boboklins and through the field the rest of the way until you crossed a hill. Link had explained earlier that the stable wasn't very far, though, the longer the trip dragged on you highly doubted that his estimate was accurate. The sun was almost set now as you made it over the final ridge. The horse-shaped building was finally visible past another small ridge, and you couldn't help but sigh in relief knowing that you would get to rest soon.

For as much as you were fronting otherwise, your body was feeling increasingly weary. Chalk it up to having not moved in who knows how long and then suddenly climbing down a cliff and walking for the past few hours. You were doing your best not to show how weary you were, though—you got the feeling that you were slowing Link down enough as it was. You didn't want to be any more of a burden.

As the sun set beyond the edge of the horizon, the two of you finally trudged your way up to the Riverside stable. The smell of hay and fresh-cut wood filled your nose, and as Link jogged towards what appeared to be the front desk of the stable, your gaze traveled to something you had briefly noticed several times on your way here but hadn't really given much thought to.

You approached slowly, cautiously, craning your head as you examined the blue light that seemed to curl up the expanse of the oddly shaped building. Its structure was unfamiliar to you, and as you stepped on to the platform, you tried and failed to identify what material it was made out of.

The pedestal near the entryway seemed to pulse with light. Your hand hovered over the surface as if you were attempting to grasp at some memory that just kept running out of reach.

"[Y/n]?"

Hearing Link's voice suddenly behind you had you startling, turning quickly to face the blond. Your heart was racing at how suddenly he had seemed to appear, and he met your sheepish smile with a beaming one.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I just—I wanted to let you know that I got us some beds for the night. It's getting dark, and... I'm sure you're tired," Link hummed, and you felt your chest heat up with a sort of warmth.

Your mouth opened and closed for a few moments as you searched for a response until you were cracking a shy smile, scratching behind your neck. "Ah... thank you. I guess I am a little tired from today, but—I'll do better tomorrow!"

The knight chuckled, and as he turned back in the direction of the stable, gesturing for you to follow, you stalled, hesitating. "Um... Link?"

Link stopped, turning back to look at you curiously. You continued.

"I was curious... what are these buildings? I noticed a couple of them up on the plateau, and I've seen a couple in the distance while we were walking earlier. I just—they seem out of place, compared to the rest of the buildings, even the destroyed ones..." As you trailed off, you looked up at the structure, studying its stony silence.

The blond stepped up beside you, his hands on his hips as he studied it as well.

"I guess they do look kinda out of place, huh?" Link's head tilted, lips pursed. "...They're called shrines. They react to my Sheikah slate, and act as a sort of... trial, I suppose? Like a—"

"—test to measure your strength?"

You frowned as you continued to study the shrine, feeling slight frustration at the way your memories eluded you, instead triggering an uncomfortable feeling of deja vu. He looked at you, confused, but nodded.

"Yeah. Exactly like that..."

Link's focus shifted from the shrine to you, though, you were so caught up with looking at the particular intricacies of the shrines archway again that you didn't notice. Nor did you notice the soft smile he gave you.

A firm pat on your shoulder had your attention drawing away from the shrine, though. You looked at him, and Link gave you a small tug, nodding his head in the direction of the stable.

"I can answer any other questions you have while we eat, yeah? I think we should sit and give your legs a rest for a bit." His tone was gentle, and you couldn't resist as you followed him quietly back towards the stable.

You tried to ignore the way the other people stared at you. Trying to mind your own business, you made your way to the right of the building, where a little cooking pot and two seats sat. The warmth of the fire pit was inviting, and you watched as Link took a seat on the bench adjacent to you.

His gaze was focused on the pot, and you decided better than to bother him as he began to cook a meal for the two of you. You began to take in the stable for the first time fully, feeling safe in the yellow lighting of it all. However, the way people were continuing to cast odd looks in your direction had you feeling uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Link?" you started, shifting uncomfortably under the scrutiny. He looked up at you to acknowledge you, and you pressed on. "Why are people looking at us so much?"

He, too, looked around at this. Link's brow furrowed as he met the watchful eyes of some of the stable's patrons, though he simply gave a small shrug, turning back to the cooking pot. You felt bad for having asked, now, feeling as though you were bothering him, and were about to apologize when he cut you off.

"...Honestly? They're probably surprised to see me with someone."

You tilted your head at him, questioning. Link looked at you sheepishly and gave a tiny shrug.

"I'm...not exactly social. I don't really come through here often, but... this is the first time I think _anyone_ has seen me with another person." He flashed a smile at you, and you couldn't tell if it was just the lighting of the fire, or if you could spot a tiny blush on his cheeks. "I guess that makes you special, huh [y/n]?"

Rolling your eyes, you huffed, leaning your chin on the palm of your hand as you tried to simply focus on his cooking. The staring still bothered you, but... you couldn't exactly do anything about it, so, you did your best to simply ignore it.

By the time the sun had completely set in the sky, you were exhausted. Link had again made a hearty meal of sorts that left you feeling warm and drowsy. After eating you found your way to the bank of the river, crossing one of the small bridges as you entered into the pen of the white-coated goats.

They were soft under your hands, and you smiled softly to yourself as you pet them. Your eyelids felt heavy, but you neglected to acknowledge that fact as you sat down against one of the fence posts. A younger goat came up towards you, and you giggled as it licked your face.

You felt calm. You felt safe. And for the first time since you had woken up, you didn't feel the wracking anxiety of not knowing your surroundings.

The goat came and sat beside you, and you continued to stroke and pet it, rubbing your fingers over the soft of its ear. And, as you sat, your eyes grew heavier and heavier, until the final seams of your consciousness were pulling apart into a light sleep.

The last thing you remember was the feeling of strong arms circling around your waist, and carrying you close into the warmth of the stable.


	7. rescue

By the time you were finally stirring, the din of the stable was impossible to ignore. Each one of your limbs felt heavy, and you tried to suppress a groan as you sat upright in the bed, blinking hard.

A quick glance around told you you were the only person still in bed. The only person even still remaining inside the building was a girl, about your age, who seemed too preoccupied in her own business to even spare you a look. For the most part, everyone seemed to have moved outside.

You frowned, though, realizing you had yet to see the one person you knew.

Pulling on your boots quickly, you made your way over to the front desk, wrapping your knuckles against the wood to catch the clerk's attention. The man turned at you, leaving his station at the front end to walk to where you were standing inside.

"Hi, there! What can I do for you, young lady?"

You cleared your throat, trying to stand a little straighter. "Well, I was just wondering... have you seen the young man I came in with last night" you asked, trying to be subtle as you looked past his shoulder, hoping you might spot the blue-clad boy running about outside.

"Oh! You mean Link? I can imagine you must be pretty worried, seeing how close the two of you are and all... He went off earlier this morning, said something about clearing the path off of any monsters," the man explained, and you heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, um.."

"Ember."

You nodded, holding on to the name. "Ember. Thank you. Did he say when he'd be back?" you continued, fingers idly pulling at the soft fabric of your cape as a sort of distraction. Ember hummed, as if in thought, before giving a slight shrug.

"He said he'd be back at noon. So, I'd say he'll be back any minute."

You nodded your thanks again, turning on your heel to head out the door, when a thought occurred to you. You caught Ember's sleeve just as he was turning back towards the front window, and he looked at you curiously.

"Um. Sorry, but I just... what do you mean 'how close we are?'"

Ember gave a wise smile, patting your hand gently. "I suppose you wouldn't remember, given that you seemed to be sleeping. He carried you in here last night, tucked you in to bed. I'm sorry for assuming, but... In all of the times that I've seen that young man, he's hardly said a word to another person. To see him talking with you, eating dinner with you... I apologize if I assumed."

"Oh, no, it's okay," you reassured, holding your hands up in a sort of surrender. "I just, was curious, is all—"

"[Y/n]!"

You turned suddenly as Link came bounding into the stable, carrying a pack of riceballs in his hands. He looked winded, but grinned at you wide, holding the food out to you.

"You're awake! I made some food for you—I remember how hungry I was for days when I woke up, so I figured you might want them," he explained. You couldn't help but feel caught off guard by how generous the action was, but took them gratefully.

"I didn't want to wake you up before you were ready, but I went ahead and cleared the path to the next stable for us." He pressed on, heading outside. While you trailed behind him, gingerly picking up one of the riceballs, you caught the slight smile Ember gave the two of you and felt your cheeks heat.

Ember was mistaken. Link was just being generous because he felt bad for you, you reasoned, following the blond out toward the side of the stable. As you rounded the corner, you were met with a beautiful amber mare, white locks tossing gently in the wind. You had a feeling that, whoever you were, you hadn't exactly been comfortable around horses.

Link seemed to notice you hanging a few feet back, and held his hand out to you to beckon you closer.

"She won't hurt you," Link assured, and you felt yourself relaxing just at the sight of his smile. Tentatively, you took a step closer, still munching on the riceballs, but let Link take a hold of your hand in his own, leading you forward.

Gingerly, he reached your hand up, still intertwined with his own, and let you pet her muzzle. She was soft to the touch, and she let out a huff as you touched her. Link released your hand to pet her as well, looking at the horse fondly.

"Her name's Epona. Most loyal horse you'll ever meet..." He almost seemed to be talking to himself, and you glanced at him, noting the way the wind seemed to caress him, and how the sunlight kissed his skin.

"Beautiful..." you whispered, before coughing. Did you seriously say that out loud?

The blond didn't seem to notice your staring, though, and instead simply chuckled, patting Epona's muzzle. "She is beautiful! Sturdy, too."

You flushed, grateful that he hadn't noticed how entranced you were by him. Sure, he was undeniably handsome, but... it wouldn't do well to start noticing things like that too much. Link seemed to be a busy guy. And, surely... once he had brought you to someone that could help you, he'd no doubt be going on his way.

You couldn't get attached, especially to a stranger who was likely to leave you in a few days, anyways.

Ducking your head, you stepped slowly to the opposite side of Epona, finishing off the last few bites of your meal. Link finished smoothing his hands down Epona's side, looking at you with a concerned expression. "So, [y/n]... Once you're ready to go, we should be able to make it to the next stable in just a few hours. Sound good?"

You nodded, not wanting to slow him down any more than you already were. "I'm ready whenever you are!" you enthused, and Link grinned.

He pulled himself onto Epona quickly, holding a hand out for you to take. You still felt nervous, though, which Link seemed to catch on to. The knight flashed a gentle smile down at you, which soothed your fears enough for you to relent. Taking his hand, he pulled you with ease onto the spot behind him, and gave your arms a slight pat to hint for you to hold on to him.

The communication was wordlessly easy. Ignoring the way your cheeks heated, you reached forward, curling your arms gently around his firm waist. You could feel the muscle despite the layers of clothing, and swallowed roughly. This position really wasn't helping with the whole, "don't get attached" thing.

With a glance over his shoulder to make sure you were situated, Link gave a small, "hyah!," sending Epona cantering forward. The jolt was more than you had expected, and your hold tightened on Link's midriff.

♡♡♡

Link had been correct in his estimate this time.

In just a couple of hours, you had made it to the next stable. The scenery on the way was absolutely stunning, and you found yourself distracted by your surroundings more than once. Sure enough, the entire route was completely cleared of monsters. You couldn't help but wonder just how long it had taken, how early he had woken up to eradicate them...

Your spot behind him gave you the perfect opportunity to stare at him all you wanted, much to your logical self's dismay. From your place here, you were able to notice the scars that peeked out from under his clothing; the way his knuckles were bruised, and his fingertips calloused... When he looked out over his shoulder, you could see a small cut on his cheek that you had missed earlier.

He smelled like freshly baked bread, tall grass, and chopped wood.

Everything about him made you feel safe, but you did your best to steel whatever sort of reliance you were building on him. In a few days the two of you would part ways, you reminded yourself, and forced your focus back to the present moment.

As it was, the sun was nearly set. The two of you had stopped briefly at the Dueling Peaks stable, but with your insistence, had gone on your way after a quick meal. Only a few hours had passed between when you had left the Riverside stable and when you arrived at this one—you didn't want to take any more time than necessary to get to this person Link had told you about, and if that meant travelling well into the night, then... you could handle it.

Perhaps the most shocking sight you had seen thus far since waking up was the field the two of you were currently traversing through. Link had explained to you when you first came upon it that these were the remains of "guardians," ones from nearly 100 years ago... Their carcasses made you feel uneasy, and if you pressed a little closer to him, he didn't say anything about it.

It was getting dark, though. In the distance you could make out a fort, and Link seemed to increase Epona's speed as you neared it. You looked at the structure in awe, studying the weathered stone. As you passed under the archway, Link pulled gently on the reigns, bringing Epona to a slowed trot, until you were stopping in front of a cottage that was tucked away in the trees.

You looked at Link curiously as he dismounted, who instead just smiled up at you, offering a hand.

"It's getting late. The monsters tend to get more aggressive at night, and... well, Epona isn't used to carrying two people. I think we should give her a rest," Link explained. You nodded as you took his hand, letting him pull you down gently. His hands came to circle around your waist as you made the transition from horse to ground, keeping you steady.

A blush spread over your cheeks from his touch, and you batted his hands away, feeling self conscious. He didn't seem to notice, though, and headed towards the cottage, wrapping his knuckles gently against the door.

After a beat of silence, he pushed in, checking the interior briefly before gesturing for you to follow. You frowned, padding in to the building quietly behind him.

"Who lives here?" you questioned, and he waved his hand as he moved further in, setting some of his stuff down to lean against the leg of a rather plain desk.

"Dr. Calip. He spends most of his nights out researching old myths and legends. He lets me stay whenever I'm in the area," Link explained, and you nodded, standing awkwardly in the center of the room.

The two of you locked eyes. You felt a chill run up the back of your neck at the prolonged eye contact, and swallowed, looking away. Link's gaze held on you for another few moments, before he hummed, clapping his hands together.

"Let's make something to eat, shall we?"

♡♡♡

The rest of the night had passed rather uneventfully. You had dinner, tended to Epona, and both settled down to sleep. Link had insisted on sleeping on a bedroll on the floor, leaving you to take the bed.

Thankfully, you wound up waking up much earlier than the day previous. By the time you were both fed and back on the road, the sun was just barely crawling up the horizon, bathing the sky with beautiful golden rays.

You again found yourself looking at your surroundings in awe, but, as you rode past a patch of woods, something caught your eye. You frowned, craning your neck to get a better view, but the jostle from Epona didn't help.

"Link, slow down a second," you urged, tugging on his shirt sleeve. He looked at you over his shoulder curiously, pulling on Epona's reigns to slow her trot. You squinted in the distance, feeling worry build in your chest.

There were Bokoblins, about three or four, surrounding something in the woods. They seemed to be chasing whatever it was, and you tugged again at Link's sleeve, pointing. "There! There's something there, we have to save!"

Link squinted, trying to see whatever it was you were pointing at. But, before he even had a chance to speak, you were hoping off of Epona, carried by some drive you couldn't identify in your chest. You don't know why you felt so compelled to help, but... you _needed _to.

As you got closer, you could see that the creature they were surrounding was... an owl?

In the few days that you had been conscious, you had seen a vast array of wildlife. Numerous types of birds, rodents, equine, among other things. But, you had had yet to see an owl.

Letting muscle memory take over, you reached for your bow. You weren't entirely sure what happened, adrenaline pumping through your veins as you made quick work of the monsters. As they disappeared into puffs of dark smoke, your senses seemed to come back to you.

Did you just do that?  
  


You didn't have time to dwell on it, as the injured bird was cooing miserably. You tucked your weapon away, approaching the owl slowly with raised hands to try and appease it. As you got closer, you heard Link's footfalls, and the sound of him letting out a small, "Wow..."

The owl acquiesced to your approach, and you reached for it gently, trying to show you meant no harm. From behind you, Link surveyed the area, eyebrows furrowed.

"I guess you really can handle yourself then, huh?" he joked, scratching the back of his neck before he seemed to notice the animal you were nearing. "How did you see that from so far away?"

You shrugged, gently scooping the owl into your arms. It's wing seemed to be injured worst of all, and you unclasped your cape so that you could tuck it securely into the fabric. "I... don't know. I just had a feeling that I needed to help whatever was here," you explained, and Link nodded, stepping closer to look at it.

"Well... we can take it with us. Someone in the village should be able to help. Good job, [y/n]."

His praise had your cheeks heating, and you tried to wave it off nonchalantly, careful of the bird in your arms. "I honestly don't really remember what I even did," you murmured, and Link helped you back onto Epona, slowly so as not to jostle the animal.

"You took off. From what I could see, those Bokoblins didn't even stand a chance," Link chuckled, and you flushed. "We aren't far now, though. Let's hurry up so we can get that bird some medicine."

The rest of the trip to Hateno Village passed without incident. As soon as you were entering the boundaries of the village, Link had led you over a small bridge and to an older looking building. He briefly explained that he owned the place, which had you gawking at the property. It was incredibly beautiful, with a homey and comforting vibe to the whole place.

You both dismounted Epona, and as you stood looking out over the horizon, he led the horse over to the stable attached to the house. What other surprises was this guy gonna spring on you, you wondered. Handsome, strong... a property owner, too? It really and truly surprised you that he didn't have an army of women following him everywhere he went.

Link drew you out of your thoughts as he came up to you, wiping his hands on his pants. "Hey. We can rest for a bit, or just head up to the lab? Up to you," he offered, and you deliberated for a moment, before shaking your head.

"Let's just go up. You said someone could help with the owl, so... the sooner we get help for it, the better," you pleaded, and Link nodded, gesturing for you to follow.

If you had thought the stares at the stables were disconcerting, it was nothing in comparison to the way the villagers looked at you. From store owners, to the kids, to a couple of gossiping women... not a single person seemed shy about staring you down. It wasn't malicious, just.... uncomfortable. You held back a grimace, sticking close to Link's side the whole way, and trying not to be too much of a spectacle.

As you exited the village and made your way up the hill into the more rural farmland, though, the stares lessened. You let out a sigh of relief you didn't realize you had been holding once everyone seemed to be out of sight, and tried to simply focus on the rest of the way up the trail.

It didn't take long to reach the top of the hill, and up close, the lab was actually rather impressive. You held the owl close as you made your way up to the door, letting Link take the lead. You were surprised to see that he didn't bother knocking, but followed nonetheless.

The first thing that caught your eye was the gleaming blue stone to your left. Then...

"Linkies! Who's your lady friend here?"


	8. jealousy

♡link's pov, flashback♡

Another puff of purple smoke, another monster down, and Link sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow.

It was just barely morning, and the brisk air bit at Link's skin as he moved between tall grass. He was passing back over the ruins he and [y/n] had crossed the day previous, bow drawn as he walked should any monsters startle from a distance.

There was going to be a long day of travel ahead of them, and if he could, he wanted to make the trip as easy as possible for her. He could tell she was beyond exhausted, despite the brave face she put on.

When he had left the Riverside stable, she was still sleeping, eyebrows knit together. Link thought back to the sight, the way her [h/c] hair framed her face in a sort of halo, and how her eyes fluttered under the lids as she dreamed.

She looked tense. Scared.

At the time, Link had wished he could reach out—smooth the cease in her brow away and let her rest more comfortably. Instead, he had opted to drape his Hylian hood over her sleeping form, tucking her in tighter before setting out.

He had only been out for a couple of hours thus far. He had told Ember back at the stable that he'd be back around noon, so, judging where the sun was in the sky, he probably had just enough time to make it to the next stable and back before he was late.

A Moblin stalked between the trees in the distance. Link raised his bow, aligning it as he carefully nocked the arrow, and made contact right between the beast's eyes. Another one to knock off the list.

He knew he should be focusing on the task at hand so that he could get back to [y/n] as soon as possible, but... It was difficult to think when his mind kept turning back to her. She was different— in almost every way—from anyone he had met thus far. Most everyone he had interacted with seemed to have an ulterior motive, trying to bend Link to their will or ask him for favors.

And he didn't mind! Not really, at least. He really did enjoy helping people, being able to bring a look of relief to someone's face, let them know that there was still good in Hyrule. But, it got difficult sometimes. Exhausting, even. Suddenly he wasn't just carrying his own burdens, but... those of everyone he met.

So many promises he had to keep. So many expectations to meet.

But, [y/n].... Even though she needed help, and Link could _see _it, she never asked. It was intriguing, to say the least. The way she had insisted on defending herself every time they neared enemies the day before, or her inquisitive demeanor.

Not to mention the bite she had to her personality. Link smirked to himself at the thought of when she first woke up, how she didn't hesitate for a minute to take the offensive. Despite how tired her body was at the moment, Link could tell that she was strong.

It was... cute.

More than anything, though, he was sympathetic. There likely wasn't a single other person in the entirety of Hyrule who could understand the position she was in—waking up in an unfamiliar place, no memories, and no one from your past to help you.

He sunk an arrow into the back of a Bokoblin's skull, and the monster disappeared into a purple puff. Link sighed, near the arch of the Dueling Peaks now. He was doing his best not to tell her too much about the present, for fear that it would overwhelm her, but his mind kept drifting to what she told him about her memories.

How did she know about Impa? And a _queen _Zelda? The last woman in the royal family to be appointed queen was Zelda's mother, and, even then it had been years since she was alive. Link figured he really ought to ask around more about the royal family.

With the royal family in mind, his thoughts, of course, drifted to Zelda, and the challenge she was facing—_had _been facing for the past century, trapped alongside Calamity Ganon. Link frowned as he looked over his shoulder at the castle, the darkness of the Calamity looming over it like a stormcloud.

He had left her waiting for so long.

The guilt suffocated him some times. If he dared to think about it for more than a couple of minutes, his worries tended to consume him. He felt miserable, knowing that he had not only let the civilians of Hyrule down but... the Champions. The princess. They were his family—his closest friends. And his incompetence had led them all to ruin.

Link grunted as he swung his sword into a Bokoblin, sending its shield and weapon flying as it again discorporated into a cloud of smoke. He could see the Dueling Peaks stable just past the wood bridge now and decided this was good enough.

A frown settled onto his features as he began to make the trek back to the Riverside stable where [y/n] was waiting. Link felt frustration at his own ineptitude, at how it had cost the kingdom _everything_. He wouldn't fail again—not this time.

And he wouldn't fail [y/n].

Link knew full well that things weren't going to be easy, and his quest to free the Divine Beasts would be much quicker going if he were on his own. But, he'd be damned if he abandoned [y/n] when he was likely the only person she could rely on.

His hands curled into tight fists as he walked, upping the pace so that he could return in time. After all, he had promised to be back by noon. Link didn't plan on breaking any of his promises to her.

He was going to keep her safe, no matter what.

♡♡♡

Link glared at Symin from the other side of the room, distracted from the conversation at hand. Purah turned, following his gaze to where it fell on Symin and [y/n], and she giggled, smacking Link in the arm.

"Jealous, huh?" she teased, and Link scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"_No._ I just don't think he has to be so—like, blatant about it... I mean, [y/n] has barely been awake, and already he's gotta be trying to swoop her off her feet? It's ridiculous..." Realizing what he had just said, though, Link coughed. "I mean. As you were saying... Impa?"

Purah gave him an assessing look, studying his posture and expression for a moment with a sly smile. "I think that's the most you've ever said at once! Can't fool me, Linkies~" the girl sing-songed, making Link bite the inside of his cheek with a frustrated expression. She didn't press, though, and instead moved over to her desk, rifling through the papers for a moment before pulling out an old and dust-covered book.

As soon as they had entered the lab, Link had pulled Purah to the side to quickly explain the situation to her. Everything about the Deku Tree, the temple... she seemed intrigued by the story, but what had caught her attention more than anything was [y/n]'s Sheikah slate.

So, while Purah pulled him aside to discuss the mechanics of the slate, yabbering on about how she'd never seen one like it, and oh Link can I please tinker with it, Symin had led [y/n] over to the table on the other side of the room so that they could attend to the injured owl they had found on their journey.

The blond's gaze lingered on the two of them for another moment, before he was huffing, arms crossed as he turned to Purah. The small woman was already flipping through the pages, and eventually, she seemed to find what she was looking for.

Turning the book to face him, Purah beamed and recited the text back to him. "See here? 'Drafts for the Sheikah Slate began during the Era of Chaos, led by the Queen, and her most trusted advisors from the Sheikah Clan. The earliest of these prototypes have been lost to time, but it is speculated that they were considerably smaller than the models found today.' This must have something to do with your friend there!! I mean, look how small this one is in comparison to yours!"

To punctuate this, she held up the slate that [y/n] had found with her possessions, then Link's own. It seemed... not outside the realm of possibility. He gave a curt nod, and Purah giggled as though she had won some kind of argument. Link hesitated, though, leaning his chin on his palm.

"This isn't really enough to go off of for her past, though," Link reasoned. Purah seemed to take this into consideration, looking over her books.

"Well! To be honest, I was never really one to know all of the myths and tales and stuff, which is where Impa comes in! Go to my younger sister, yeah? She'll probably know all about your little friend here! Or, at the very least, she'll be able to tell you how to find your answers! Meanwhile, I can have all the fun I want with this little thing!"

Link sighed. He knew [y/n] would be wanting answers, and as it was, just this information wasn't enough to give her. At least, not with certainty. He looked over his shoulder at her, where she seemed to be petting the owl's head, and, to his relief, Symin had stepped away. They would go to Impa, then. Link would help her find her past, at any cost.

She looked up at him, and Link felt his heart stutter when those [e/c] eyes met his own. Goddesses, why did she look so cute with that surprised expression on her face? Trying not to be too obvious, he cleared his throat, flashing her a quick wave.

[Y/n] smiled at the gesture, and waved back. But then, Symin was returning, and [y/n] was turning her attention back to the owl. Link groaned, turning back to the book in front of him with an annoyed expression.

Purah snorted, poking Link in the side. "Alright, loverboy. Let's get this thing hooked up to the terminal so you two can get on your way. Otherwise, your face is gonna stick like that!"

Again, Link found himself rolling his eyes but nodded nonetheless. Taking [y/n]'s slate gently out of Purah's hands, he made his way over to the gleaming guidance stone and slipped it into the pedestal. While it was small, it still fit into some lower grooves of the slot.

As the stone began to shimmer and react to the slate's presence, Purah exclaimed, standing on her tippy-toes to get a better look at the device.

Link took this as his cue to take a step back, making his way over to where [y/n] was petting the owl. Again, Symin seemed to have stepped out. Link was grateful for his absence. She looked up at him as he approached, and smiled wide.

"Link! Look, Symin gave me some bandages so I could patch the owl up... he says it should recover in just a few days! I'm calling him Gaepora."

While the mention of Symin had his chest tightening, he couldn't very well trample the excitement she was feeling. He chanced a small smile of his own, placing his hand onto her smaller shoulder.

"Gaepora, huh? That's good to hear. Purah says she should be able to get your slate up and running in a few days, and in the meantime—there's someone else we can visit to get you more answers. Does that sound good to you?"

She seemed awestruck at this news, and beamed up at him, taking one of his hands between hers. "Oh, really? Link—thank you! Well, Symin said he's gonna look after Gaepora until he's well enough to leave on his own, so... I guess that means we can go whenever you're ready?"

Link felt his skin heat from where it made contact with her own. He nodded quickly, offering another slight smile. "Sounds perfect. I'll tell Purah we'll be heading out then. Meet you outside?"

[Y/n] nodded her head in agreement, reaching down to grab her things that she had set by the foot of the table. "I'll just go say thanks to Symin, then, and I'll be out!"

This made Link's stomach knot up, but he nodded. A stern expression was on his face as he approached Purah, arms crossed, and the girl couldn't help but laugh at his demeanor.

"You look like you drank sour goat's milk, Linkies. I'm guessing you're on your way then, huh?" Purah continued to tease, and Link nodded, trying to relax his features somewhat. It wasn't even that he disliked Symin—in fact, Link actually admired his dedication to his research on Sheikah tech.

He just really hated how friendly Symin was getting with [y/n].

"We're gonna head to Kakariko. I'll stop by in a day or two to see what progress you've made on the slate."

"And I assume you'll be leaving her in Kakariko when you visit?"

Link nodded, crossing his arms a little bit tighter. "Dunno if the slate can transport two people at once, and it's safest for her if I leave her with the Sheikah while I make the trek to and from. Won't take long."

Purah hummed as she considered this, smiling wide at him. "You sure it's got nothing to do with her and my assistant getting too frieeendly~?"

"No."

The curt response seemed to shut Purah's teasing down, and she pouted, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh, fine! You're no fun, Linky. Just get on your way, and promise you'll get her there safe!"

By the time she finished speaking, Link was already at the door. He looked at her over his shoulder, determination in his voice as he spoke.

"I won't let anything happen to her."

After a quick stop-in at Link's house to pick up a couple of extra supplies and saddle back onto Epona, they were on their way. They still had a few hours until nightfall, and Link figured that if they kept from making any stops on the way, they should be in Kakariko before the sun was set.

What he hadn't accounted for, however, was weather.

They had made it to the wall of Fort Hateno when the first raindrops began to fall. [Y/n] looked up uneasily at the dark clouds that had completely blocked out the sky. Link tried to shield his eyes, but as it was, they weren't going nearly fast enough to outrun the rain.

With a gentle pat to [y/n]'s hands, signifying for her to release, Link dismounted from Epona. [Y/n] gave him a questioning expression, and Link answered it by simply pulling himself back onto the saddle, though this time with [y/n] seated in front of him.

"I'm gonna pick up the speed a little bit. I can keep a better hold on you like this, so just sit tight and I'll get us out of here, yeah?" Link explained, and [y/n] nodded her head. He chuckled at her and reached forward to pull the hood of her cape to shield her head. "Keep this on so you stay dry."

"I don't need you to mother me," she retorted, but kept the hood on nonetheless.

Moving his legs to the outside of Epona's girth, the horse kicked into a fast pace, seemingly eager to get out of the rain herself. Link held on tightly to [y/n]'s waist, but despite the new speed they were going at, the rainfall seemed almost impossible to escape.

What had started out as light drops was now a cascading torrent. Visibility was poor, and, the further they traveled into Blathery Plain, the slower they moved thanks to the building mud and puddles. To make matters worse, Link could hear the faint rumble of the stormclouds above, telling him that it was only a matter of minutes before lightning began to strike.

This was not an ideal position to be in. They were already too far from Fort Hateno to turn back, and too far away from the Dueling Peaks stable to hope to make it in time. Their only hope at this stage was to find something in the field, and to find it quick.


	9. camp

The added weight of their soaked clothing began to slow Epona down, and Link cursed. He hated to push Epona out of her comfort zone, and already carrying two passengers was a lot. But, they had to keep moving.

Link squinted past the heavy rainfall, searching desperately for some sort of shelter. There wasn't much to be had out here, as guardian carcasses were the only thing on the field at all. His heart rate was increasing, as he knew the lightning would seek them out as its best conduit, considering how much metal they had between the two of them and Epona.

As if the Goddesses heard his prayers, though, Link spotted an overhang in the distance. He didn't hesitate to snap Epona's reigns, begging to whatever forces were listening that they would make it out of the rain in time.

The seconds felt as though it were passing in slow motion. He could hear the metal beginning to spark, feel the buzz as the electricity sought them out like a target. Link tightened his grip on [y/n], eyes squeezed shut as Epona ran.

Just as they came under the shelter of the overhang, the lightning cracked like a whip, decimating a nearby tree. A shaky breath left [y/n], and Link swallowed roughly, staring at the smoldering bark from their safe haven, keeping his hold on her.

"Did we.... Almost just..." [y/n] whispered, and Link could only nod in response, taking one of her trembling hands into his own. She seemed shell shocked as she stared out at the tree, while Link finally lowered himself down off of Epona. His hold was careful but firm as he helped her down as well, trying to steady the beating of his heart.

"I'm sorry," Link murmured, trying to look around the shelter to keep from showing her his shame, and [y/n]'s head whipped around to look at him with a shocked expression.

"What? For what? It's not your fault that there's lightn—" As he looked around, motion behind them caught his eye. Link pressed his fingers to her lips, cutting her off to keep her quiet. She looked at him, confused, but followed where his vision fell. A Fire Wizzrobe bounced near the waterfall behind them, not yet having noticed their presence.

Link reached behind himself to grab his bow, but [y/n] beat him to it as she grabbed her own off from Epona's pack. He didn't even have a chance to try and stop her before she was nocking an arrow and letting it fly, hitting the Wizzrobe square between the eyes. The knight looked at the place where the Wizzrobe had disappeared from, and [y/n] let out a nonchalant sigh.

[Y/n] didn't seem to catch on to his shock, and flashed him a grateful smile. "You don't need to apologize. You got us here before that lightning could strike. I should be apologizing for weighing you down," she whispered, and Link frowned as he noticed the way she was trembling; the cold seemed to be affecting her. "Besides—I told you I could handle monsters! So consider us even."

"It was still risky, though. And—so was that," Link berated, gesturing to the direction the Wizzrobe had been bouncing at. "I'm supposed to be keeping you safe, not leaving you to fend for yourself or dragging you out into thunderstorms..."

The girl scoffed, hitting Link in the arm gently. "I _can_ fend for myself, though. A little rain and a monster here or there isn't gonna kill me..." She was trying to be lighthearted, but Link could tell that despite what she was saying, the wet clothing sticking to her was doing more harm than good. The adrenaline from that little Wizzrobe encounter likely wasn't helping, either, and Link frowned. Never a moment to rest.

"This is gonna sound odd, but—we need to take our clothes off," Link said matter of factly, and [y/n] flushed as she tried to wrap her head around that 180 conversation change.

"W-wait—what??"

He began to unclasp his hood, pressing his lips together as he turned away to give [y/n] some privacy. "Um, well. The water, and the cold—if we leave our clothes on right now we're both gonna get sick," Link explained as he began to undo his belt, brow furrowed. "If I can't keep you from getting caught in a thunderstorm or from me picking the _only_ shelter with a monster in it, then I'm gonna damn well try to keep you from getting sick, so. Clothes. Gotta dry."

[Y/n] spluttered for a moment at this, and while Link couldn't see her, he did eventually hear her begin to disrobe. He kept himself facing away, and cleared his throat, stepping around to the other side of Epona to give her more space yet. With this little wall of privacy, he pulled his tunic off, leaving it draped over Epona's saddle.

"Um. Listen, I'm gonna go start a fire for us. You can leave undergarments on, but... we need to set these out to dry. Do anything you need to—I'll start on dinner, too..." He trailed off as he shimmied out of his pants and boots, leaving them both to dry as well. This left him in nothing but his briefs, meaning the cold air was hitting him full force now.

Grabbing some flint and dry wood out from his pack, Link wandered a good few yards away, where he was satisfied that he wouldn't be intruding on [y/n]'s space. This was an... uncomfortable situation, yes—but he had already almost broken his promise to keep her safe twice in the past evening. They weren't gonna get sick on his watch, too.

♡♡♡

You felt downright _dizzy_ as you peeled your soaked clothing off—and _not _from the cold.

While you hadn't seen him since he had walked away, just the thought of Link standing there, _shirtless_, was enough to make your head spin. Your fingertips trembled as you began to unclasp your cape and undo the wrap of your tunic, expression contorted into one of worry.

Sure, he had seen you undressed when you first awoke, but—that was different, then. Then, he was a stranger. But, now? Now he was someone who had saved you several times already, someone who had held you close around the waist, cooked you meals, joked with you...

Now you felt self-conscious, when before you had just been confused, and tired.

You supposed you didn't really have a choice, though. Link was right—if you left this wet clothing on and didn't get dried off soon, you were both definitely going to catch some sort of illness. There wasn't any _good _reason to argue, just your own insecurities, so you acquiesced.

It didn't take long to disrobe, and by the time you were finished, you were left in nothing but what you had woken up in. You crossed your arms tightly over yourself, hugging your chest as you took small steps in the direction of firelight. As you rounded from behind Epona, you were met with the sight of Link, stoking the fire in virtually nothing.

You gulped.

His gaze flicked up to you briefly, making a deep flush begin to grow over your cheeks. Link gave a tiny wave, and you crossed the rest of the distance to the fire with your gaze directed at the floor.

As shy as you felt, the warmth of the fire was needed, and you didn't hesitate to sit down across from him. You worked your lower lip between your teeth, and a pregnant silence stretched between the two of you.

Link's body language was much more open than yours: sitting cross-legged, elbow resting on one knee while the other poked the embers with a stick. Your gaze drifted slowly over his form, taking in the muscle, the scars... The sun-kissed skin. Strong shoulders. As you finally drew your eyes upward to his face, your breath caught when you noticed his own eyes bearing into you.

The knight coughed as soon as your eyes met, ducking his head and running his fingers through those golden locks. You tried to remain nonchalant, pulling your knees up to your chest in an attempt to convince yourself you _hadn't _just gotten caught staring at him. Or, maybe it was an attempt to hide.

After only a few more beats of silence, though, Link was clearing his throat, pulling himself up until he was standing. "Um, I'm gonna go grab some skewers for us for dinner," he said, gesturing over his shoulder towards Epona. You simply nodded, keeping your gaze focused on the floor.

♡♡♡

The next hour or so passed with relative silence. Link had returned with two skewers each, and you cooked and ate the meal quietly. As it was, the rain hadn't let up, and the wind even seemed to be picking up strength.

Without any clothes on, it was getting almost unbearably cold, and the fire could only provide so much warmth. You were shivering, holding yourself tight, and at a glance, Link didn't seem very comfortable, either. It wasn't until your teeth started chattering, though, that Link tentatively began to scooch towards you.

"Hey," the blond started, and you looked over at him helplessly. "I know it's... not exactly comfortable, but... We'll be able to conserve the most heat if we sit closer together." He looked at you, as though asking for permission, and despite the way your chest tightened at the prospect of him sitting _closer _to you, clothed as you were, you nodded.

Slowly, he began to move a bit closer, as though he were concerned about crossing boundaries. You bit the inside of your cheek as you crossed the distance as well until the two of you were sitting with your sides pressed together. It _was_ warmer, and you chanced a small smile up at him.

"Thanks," you whispered, and Link looked down at you with red on his cheeks—surely, from the cold. You let your gaze fall back down to the fire, your body slowly but surely easing into the warmth of his side. The flames were almost hypnotizing, and as Link placed a comforting hand on your shoulder you could feel your eyelids begin to droop.

The cold, combined with the adrenaline from the storm earlier had left your body feeling heavy and tired. And Link was so sturdy, so warm... you leaned into the firm frame of his body, feeling your pulse and anxieties slow as your breathing began to sync with his own steady intake.

Link kept a firm hold on you as he leaned backward, propping himself against the wall of the overhang. It was much more comfortable in this position, and you dared to lift an arm, cushioning your head against his chest. He didn't seem to mind, and let his thumb draw lazy circles against your shoulder.

If you were any more conscious, you would have been beyond nervous about how close you were in this position. But, as it was, he was warm, and you were tired, and those seemed like viable reasons enough to let your eyes drift shut.

You fell asleep to the crackle of the fire, and the steady rise and fall of Link's chest.

♡♡♡

Every muscle in your body ached.

The reason why became evident when you tried to turn over in bed, only to be met with the cold of stone underneath you. A grimace crossed your face as you tried to grasp at your blankets, only—that wasn't there either. Instead, you found yourself grabbing at your cape, which had been draped over your sleeping form.

The events of the previous night began to come back to you as you sat up, now taking in your surroundings. Your clothes had been folded neatly beside you, with your weapons and gear propped against the wall of the overhang. However, one thing was glaringly absent—

Where was Link?

For that matter, where was Epona? A seed of fear settled into the pit of your stomach then, and you stood, holding your cape tightly around your shoulders. There was nobody in sight, even as you stood at the edge of the overhang's shelter.

As your hands began to shake, you tried to tell yourself that Link wouldn't just leave you—he didn't seem like that kind of a man. Your anxiety was getting the better of you, though, and your breathing seemed to double in speed as you sank back down into the spot where you had woken up. You drew your knees in close to your chest and tried to think rationally.

Surely Link wouldn't just up and leave in the middle of the night. Right? It didn't help that your perception of time was warped in this state. Were minutes passing, or hours? How long had you been sitting alone here?

A small whimper escaped you as you sat there, one hand pressed hard against your chest as you tried to breathe. Link was, really, the only thing you knew since you had woken up. He hadn't left your sight thus far, and while you knew you would be parting ways eventually, you didn't think it would be like _this_....

"Hey, [y/n]! You're up!"

The sound of hoofbeats and the voice of one knight brought you out of your anxiety-induced stupor, your head jolting up in time to see Link riding toward you on the amber mare. Oh. So, he hadn't left you in the middle of the night?

You sucked in a harsh breath, quickly dragging a hand down the side of your face in an attempt to regain some composure. You really didn't want him to see you in this state, feeling particularly stupid for freaking out as much as you were.

Link came under the overhang, slowing to a stop and dismounting before you had time to fully gather yourself. You did your best to try and slow your breathing to seem as calm as possible, but your attempts were to no avail as he began to approach you, before freezing, an unreadable expression on his face.

"...[Y/n]? Are you okay..?" Link questioned, beginning to approach you slowly as though you were a small animal that he was trying not to scare off. You felt silly and tried to play it off with a forced smile, and a wave of your hand.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine—just, sore..."

He didn't seem to buy the excuse as he came closer yet, eyebrows knit together as he crouched beside you. You averted your gaze, unable to meet the sincerity of his blue eyes, and instead tried to focus on _anything_ else; he reached forward, though, cupping your cheek in his hand, and the action was so unexpected that you couldn't help but snap your eyes right back up to his.

Link's thumb stroked gently over your cheek, and your heart skipped a beat. His expression was laced with concern, even you couldn't deny that. Silence stretched between you for what felt like an hour, before he was letting out a soft sigh and allowing his hand to drop.

"....You can tell me if something is wrong. But, I won't force you," he murmured, and you were so struck by him that you could only nod. You cast your gaze downward, only then to notice the mysterious bundle he had carried over.

You pointed at it, looking up at him for answers, and he let out a small "Oh!" when he realized what was being asked. Pulling it closer, he opened it up for you to see inside, grinning triumphantly. Inside was an abundance of freshly cut meats, herbs, fruits, and mushrooms.

"I went out this morning to restock some of our foodstuffs," he explained. Of course he had. You felt foolish for not having assumed as much earlier. "You get dressed, I'll get started on some breakfast for us, okay? Since the rain has stopped we should be able to get to Kakariko Village in just a few hours."

You couldn't help but smile at his attitude and gave a thumbs-up as you moved to grab your clothes. He stood as well, giving you a pat on the arm that lingered maybe a little longer than average before he started moving for the firepit. You took that as your cue to go and change, though, your feeling of unease from earlier still lingered in the back of your chest.

♡♡♡

Ultimately, you had to ask him for help putting on your harness and belts again. He didn't seem to mind, and the two of you shared the hearty curry and rice that he had made for breakfast. Despite your sleeping arrangements from the night before and the position he had found you in when he returned this morning, he hadn't changed the way he treated you. It was relieving, to say the least.

The ride to Kakariko was refreshing—clean air filling your lungs as you made your way up the side of the mountain, looking out over Lake Siela and the ash swamp. You couldn't remember what Hyrule had looked like before you lost your memory, but something about the field from this angle felt familiar.

That feeling of nostalgia only increased the closer you came to the village. As you passed under the first Torii you shuddered, fingers clenching. Link turned his head, a concerned expression on his face as he studied you, tugging gently on Epona's reigns until she slowed her pace.

"[Y/n]?" he whispered, and you tried to turn your gaze up to him, but something in your chest was seizing. Instead, you kept your head ducked against the space between his shoulder blades, frowning tightly.

"I think I've been here before," you murmured, and he gave a small noise of understanding. He placed one of his hands gently on top of your own, which were now clenched into the fabric of his tunic. "'Making my head hurt..."

His thumb smoothed soothing circles into your hand. Your temples pounded as your mind struggled to reach for a memory that just wasn't there—it was mocking, almost, as it hovered just past the edges of consciousness.

"Just keep your eyes closed then, okay? I'll let you know once we're at Im— er, in the village," Link spoke, and you gave a small nod against his back. He nudged Epona along, and you let your eyes squeeze shut.

The sound of civilization grew as Epona walked, and while you were curious, the pounding in your head convinced you not to open your eyes. You heard Link greet a few people here and there, though he seemed to keep his voice low as if not to bother you more.

While you couldn't see it, the general vibe of the village seemed to be very peaceful. Birds sang, cuckoos clucked, and you could hear the gentle knock of wood chimes as the wind blew through them. Gradually, the throbbing in your head began to abate, until it was only a dull ache. Though, the feeling of nostalgia had yet to leave you.

After a few minutes, you felt Link shift as he tugged on Epona's reigns, drawing her to a stop. You pulled your head out from where you had pressed it against his back, eyebrows drawn together as your eyes adjusted to the light.

Before you stood a grand building, surrounded by tall cliffs and waterfalls. At its entrance stood two guards, who stared at you uneasily. The Eye of the Sheikah bore into you from where it decorated the peak of the building. You shuddered.

"We're here."


	10. myth

You felt.... Uneasy.

The imposing building stood silently against the murmur of the village. That feeling of deja vu from when you first entered the town had yet to leave you. Combined with the way the two men guarding the entryway stared at you, you couldn't help but feel out of place. You tried to stay grounded in the moment, though—tried to focus on the feel of Epona under you, and Link's shirt bunched in your fingertips.

While you felt uneasy, more than anything you felt... Afraid. Here you were, almost entirely without any knowledge of who you once were, and in this building was the one person who might have the information that you needed.

But what if it was something you didn't want to know? Already the fear of everything and every_one_ you once knew being gone held onto your heart like a vice. If this were the case, did you really want to have those suspicions confirmed? How could you deal with being alone in a time you didn't know?

You didn't realize your hand was trembling until Link was clasping it tightly in his own, turned at the waist so that he could better face you. He smiled at you softly, a look of concern on his features as a calloused thumb smoothed over the back of your hand.

You let out a breath you hadn't realized you were holding and felt an ounce of tension relieve from your shoulders.

"Are you ready to go in? We can stop and rest a bit more, first, if you'd like?"

The soft tone of his voice caught you off guard, and you cast your gaze downward. As you turned the question over in your head a few times, you couldn't help but frown. Yes, you were scared. You didn't know what kind of answers you would be met with. But, ultimately... you _needed_ to know. And the sooner, the better.

With a quick shake of your head, you chanced a smile at Link, before turning your head up to study the building.

"No, I'm... I'm ready. I need to know who I am."

His smile seemed to brighten at your answer, and he nodded. With a pat on your shoulder, Link hopped off Epona, before offering his hands up to help you down. You took them gratefully, as you still had some trouble getting on and off the horse even though it had been a few days. If you held on to Link's hand a bit longer than necessary, he didn't mention it.

Link led the way up to the front of the stairs, shoulders set back in an almost defensive manner. The guards gave a small nod to him as he passed, yet averted their gaze as you trailed behind. You picked up your steps just a bit, pressing almost flush against Link's back as you shadowed him.

The blond didn't seem to mind, and, as you reached the top of the stairs, he took in a deep breath, before pushing the double doors open. Wood grinding against hinges sounded loudly against the noise of the village, and you tried not to acknowledge the way your heart pounded in your ears.

You held on to the back of Link's shirt like a lifeline.

As your eyes began to adjust to the dim lighting inside the building, you couldn't help but relax just a little bit. Everything about the room was comforting—warm lighting, and an even warmer atmosphere. It had the tension in your shoulders relieving just slightly, easing your grip.

The sound of a girl startling, however, had your focus shifting down beside the now open doorway. A girl, about your age, was knelt against the wood floorboards. Judging from the small bucket and cloth beside her, she was in the middle of cleaning when the two of you barged in. Her face alit with a pink hue as she looked up at Link, moving her hands to her chest.

"Oh! M-Master Link! We weren't expecting you back so s-soon...!" The girl stood cooed, rising to her feet hurriedly and bowing her head. It was then that she seemed to notice you, though. "Ah..! I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you there..."

You offered her a small smile, and she flicked her gaze between you and Link as though she were trying to discern something. If Link noticed the way she seemed to pout, he gave no allusion to it, and instead began to walk forward. As he moved his hand found its way behind himself, untangling your fingers from where they were clasped in his tunic that he might instead intertwine them with his own.

You didn't know why he was offering you this comfort but took it gladly. Your heart fluttered at the firm contact, and you tried to focus on the rough warmth of his hand on your own as a way of grounding yourself.

He gave a small squeeze. You squeezed back.

"Oh? Who is this with you, Link?"

A voice from in front of you had your gaze tearing away from your intertwined hands to a hunched woman, with a wide-brimmed hat covering her face. You looked over at Link uneasily, but he returned your gaze with confidence. A small nod from him was all the encouragement you needed to follow in his footsteps as the two of you moved closer yet to approach where the woman was seated.

She beckoned you, and you gulped. The room felt still in its silence as you came to stand before her. Several moments passed as she seemed to study you, contemplating, before Link spoke up.

"... we were hoping _you_ could tell us who she is."

The woman seemed intrigued by this statement, an eyebrow raising as she looked you over more seriously now. "Is that so?" she hummed, and Link nodded.

"Yes. It's... a bit complicated. It started with this," he spoke, unsheathing the sword from his back. Even in the dim lighting of the room, the length of the sword seemed to gleam in an almost supernatural way. While you had, of course, noticed it before, this was the first opportunity you had had to really look at the blade.

It was stunning.

A masterwork of craftsmanship, as though sculpted by the Goddess Hylia herself... You shuddered as you looked at it, almost feeling unworthy to look upon its length. As you averted your gaze, the old woman let out a noise of consideration.

"So, you found it... The sword that seals the darkness has been reunited with it's Master... Very good."

Again, Link nodded, before sheathing the sword. "I spoke with the Deku Tree. He told me something... interesting. A myth. A story of sages, and ancient medallions with the power to seal away the power of Calamity Ganon. And... of someone sleeping beneath the Temple of Time."

Though his explanation was brief, the woman seemed as though she already knew what he was going to say. She seemed to ruminate over his words, before her gaze locked on to you, wise eyes staring you down. "What is your name, young lady?"

You cleared your throat, feeling your hands begin to grow clammy. "My... my name is [y/n]."

"[Y/n]? I see... I am sure you must be feeling very confused. And, I am sure, you have begun to put together... you are in a time very different from your own."

Oh no.

Her words had you frowning, eyebrows drawing together in a mixture of confusion and fear. "What do you mean?" you urged, unable to fully wrap your head around the statement. She looked at you sympathetically and gave a small sigh.

"Perhaps you should sit down, my dear... This might all be overwhelming."

Link looked at you with concern, and, with a gentle hand against your shoulder, led you down until the two of you were both sitting before the woman. You held on to his hand, feeling your breath catching in your throat.

"You see..." the old woman began, tilting her head to the side as she thought. "Well, I suppose we should start at the beginning. I am Impa, a leader of the Sheikah...." A noise caught in your throat as Impa told you her name. You didn't understand—why did this woman share the same name as your mentor?

Impa smiled at you sadly, and you tried to steel your emotions.

"Yes... Impa. Countless generations of my people have been trained to be the nursemaids, bodyguards, and shieldmaidens of the Royal Family... It is a tradition among us to name our young after the previous generation. For the Sheikah, the name of Impa is passed on... for the daughters of the Royal Family, that of the famed princess Zelda. And, for many descendants of the Royal Guard, the name of Link is chosen. If my name is familiar to you, I suspect it is because this tradition has been carried on for many millennia."

Link looked at you, almost sympathetically. It made sense now why he had stayed so silent when you told him of your memory. So then... the Queen Zelda and Impa you knew weren't from this time?

"As you can imagine, our names are not the only thing that we pass on from our predecessors. Many myths have been traded from generation to generation. Stories of valor, of wisdom... Cautionary tales and historical accounts have a way of becoming intertwined. The validity of these tales has often been lost to time... and many of them forgotten. However, there is one that I recall... Yes, I believe it will be of interest to you..."

The knight's grip tightened on your hand, and you gulped. The woman seemed to ponder for a few moments, as though collecting her memories before she spoke again.

"When I was still a young woman, appointed as a bodyguard to my Queen Zelda, I often found myself searching the walls of the castle's library... There was a series of Sheikah scrolls from thousands of years previous. Many looked as though they hadn't seen the light of day in as many years... I would read as many as I could, trying to hold on to some of the histories of my ancestors. There was one, in particular, a story from the Era of Chaos...

"You see... The Temple that you were found in was not always called the Temple of Time. At its conception, it was the Temple of Hylia. A place of the utmost divinity. But, when despair was first born and the world became split into two, it was given a new name and a new purpose... The Sealed Temple is what it came to be known as, and there it served to guide one of the Heroes of Legend in his efforts. The land of Hyrule was brought to peace, and the triforce slumbered once again for centuries uncounted. That is... until the Era of Chaos. When dissent planted its seed and civil war broke out amongst the people of Hyrule, there were many who sought out the Triforce for its power.

"Queen Zelda and her trusted advisors worked endlessly alongside the Sheikah to create a safe haven for the Triforce, where it might be sealed away and hidden from those who would misuse it. However, as tensions grew, and the war escalated, the Queen and her colleagues found themselves ambushed. The scroll spoke briefly of a young woman, working on the research team that Queen Zelda had assembled, who sacrificed herself... The young maiden put herself in place of the Queen to protect the Triforce from the hands of evil.

"Her sacrifice led to her downfall, but... There was hope still. Yes—the technology they were working on at that time, it is one that you are very familiar with, Link... One of the first versions of the Shrine of Resurrection that you awoke in. However, according to that scroll, it did not seem to have the stasis ability that your chamber did... And so, she was sealed away with the Queen's sacred powers, in hopes that she might heal and be revived..."

Impa sighed now, a look of profound sadness on her features. "I am sorry... this is all of the information that I can recall. The scroll spoke of these events as though they were simply a myth and not a matter of reality... Though, from history books, we know that the Queen did not give up her pursuit to protect the triforce. After their efforts were foiled, they hastily hid away the rest of their technology and built over what was once the Sealed Temple. This new building is what became known to the world as the Temple of Time, the name that you are familiar with now.

"The man who sealed the temple away and built upon it was one of the sages you mentioned, Link... Rauru, the Sage of Light. He guided one of your predecessors, known as the Hero of Time... Though, I suppose that is a tale for another day."

While you couldn't see your expression, the look of pity on Impa's face told you it must not have been pretty. You cast your gaze downward. Your mind felt as though it were racing a thousand miles a minute—surely none of this myth had to do with you? Though, considering what you _did _remember, you supposed it was possible...

You had been working alongside the Queen and Impa, that much you were sure of. And, you did have a rather large scar decorating your body... But, whether or not these efforts to protect the triforce were what you were involved in? There was just no way to know.

"I am sorry I do not have more to offer you, my dear... While I am lacking in information, though... perhaps you two may yet come across someone better versed in ancient legends who can provide you with the missing clues that you need for your past. Do not give up hope, [y/n]... Your past will find you."

Your head felt as though it was spinning.

Link's grip on your hand, however, tethered you to reality. As you allowed a shaky breath to escape your lungs, you felt him once again smooth his thumb over the back of your hand. It was he who spoke next, and you did your best to focus on the steady timbre of his voice. This was your lifeline at this moment—and you couldn't let go.

"So... what do we do now?"


	11. direction

"So what do we do now?"

Impa seemed to have been anticipating this question for further guidance and offered Link a small smile. "You have many tasks ahead of yourself already, young man. And yet you still do not falter in the face of even more responsibility..."

Her tone was fond as she examined him, lips pressed together as she appeared to be ruminating over their options. You could barely meet her gaze, though, mind still racing far too much to be able to face the woman. You had felt dizzy ever since you entered the town, and now even more so.

You took a small step towards Link, grateful for the sense of security his presence left you with. The knight did not seem off-put by your approach, giving your hand yet another squeeze as he kept his gaze centered on Impa. Finally, she spoke, looking at you gently, though you could not hold eye contact for long.

"Perhaps—did you find anything among your belongings when you awoke? Perhaps some items that might give you some sort of indication as to more of your identity?" she suggested, and Link seemed to perk up at this.

"Actually, yes. We met with Purah before coming here—there was a Sheikah slate, I think... it's still with her in Hateno, under examination," Link explained, and Impa offered a small smile.

"That is fortunate. It is very possible that, much like yourself, Link, that Sheikah slate may contain images that can trigger memories for our [y/n] here. If nothing else, just spending some time examining it may be able to arouse something memorable. I am sorry that I cannot offer more to your identity, though again, I do heartedly believe that there must be someone in the expanse of Hyrule who has some knowledge of myth. I am certain your truth will be revealed to you in time, my dear..."

At the kindness in her voice, you raised your head, meeting her gaze. She looked at you sincerely, and you felt your heart jump into your throat. It was beyond comforting to know that there were people so full of compassion, even for strangers they did not know... You gave a curt nod, and she smiled, seeming pleased by the response.

Turning her attention back to Link, her demeanor became more serious.

"As for the sages and their medallions... I will provide you with what information I know, though I fear it may not be sufficient enough to give you exact instruction."

Link seemed satisfied enough with this, despite the warning. Impa sighed, folding her hands into her lap and allowing her lids to shut as she seemed to ruminate over her memories. After a brief moment, she breathed out from her nose, voice low as she spoke.

"When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be sages who dwell in the five temples. One, in a deep forest... One on a high mountain. One under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead... Finally, one inside a goddess of the sand... Together, with the Hero of Courage, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world... Yes, if I recall, this is the legend of the temples that had been passed down by my people, the Sheikah... though, the exact location of these temples has long been lost to the ages.

"After each of the sages passed away, their medallions and the power that they carried were passed on to their descendants. Perhaps, if you try to follow the direction of these myths, you may be able to find traces of these relics... If the Deku Tree believes that this is a path you must follow, then I believe that somewhere, somehow, you will find the truth of these... I am sorry I cannot offer you more than this."

Silence settled into the room as Link seemed to ponder the depth of Impa's words. From where you stood, just beside his shoulder, you could see his eyebrows twitching in what appeared to be contemplation. Your gaze lingered on his profile, and you swallowed, studying his serious expression.

Eventually, he spoke, bowing his head forward slightly with respect to Impa. You followed his action, looking down at the tips of your boots as you listened to his words.

"Thank you. We will rest a bit longer in Kakariko, and see if we might be able to find another starting point by looking at a map. Thank you for all you have offered us, Impa."

His tone was gentle and grateful. You glanced up at him from your shoes, before flicking your gaze over to the woman in front of you. She smiled kindly, waving her hand dismissively.

"How heartless would I be to dismiss your plea for help? I am sorry there is not more direction that I can offer you two. But, I see the determination in you... I know you will succeed. And, [y/n]?" This sudden calling of your name had your attention snapping to her, though she only met you with a soft smile. "While the present seems confusing, and you may feel lost... remain close to this one," she instructed, indicating towards Link with a quick flick of her hand. "Your fates are now intertwined, and you must both protect each other. Though the path may grow dim, and you may feel to be losing your way... rely on one another. There, you will find your strengths. This is not a war that can be fought alone."

With that final line, she gave a pointed and pained look at Link. He seemed to almost shrink under her gaze. Link bowed his head once more, though you felt as though his actions were stiffer now.   
  
You nodded your head to Impa, though. "Thank you," you replied, and the woman seemed to chuckle under her breath, before waving dismissively at the two of you. At this, Link gave a gentle tug on your hand as he began to guide you out of the building.

♡

Your mind was so clouded by how much information you had taken in during your time with Impa that you were hardly able to focus on where you were walking. You were grateful for the way Link held your hand as you moved toward the outer edge of the village. Were it any other moment in time, you would likely be blushing like crazy and insisting that you could walk just fine on your own without his guidance.

Yet here you were, mind racing a mile a minute and hardly able to see a foot in front of yourself. You felt lost. Impa had confirmed for you that everyone you once knew was dead, and the only person you even remotely knew now was Link. You felt torn—did you even want to regain your memories? Would it not be painful to regain memories, only to know that the people you remembered, and the experiences you had, were so long ago that your existence _now _is only even widely regarded as a myth?

You didn't realize you were crying until you felt yourself hiccup.

There was hardly any time to feel ashamed for your tears before a warm hand was cupping your cheek, and an arm was pulling you in close. Link held you firmly, a warm hand pressed against the center of your shoulder blades while the other smoothed over your cheek.

Your tears came hot down your cheeks, though you were silent as they poured down. Your heart beat as quickly as your mind raced, and you allowed your forehead to fall against the blond man's shoulder. As he breathed slowly, you did your best to center all of your focus on that, trying to match your own breathing with his.

Several minutes passed before you were finally able to regain your composure. You pulled back slowly, head bowed in shame as you tried to quickly wipe any remaining tear streaks from your face. You couldn't meet Link's gaze.

He kept his hand centered on your back, looking at you with an intensity in his eyes that you could feel boring in to you.

It was too much.

Swallowing roughly, you gave a gentle push against his chest, putting distance between the two of you as you composed yourself. You tried to chance a small, tight-lipped smile, trying to convince him that you were okay.

"Well, um. You said you wanted to look at a map, right?" you tried to suggest, offering a light-hearted chuckle. Link looked at you, almost as though uncertain as to whether you were really okay or not, before giving a small nod.

"I... yeah. We can sit down though, we've been on our feet for a while," Link hummed, moving over towards a large tree.

It was then that you finally took in the surroundings of where Link had led you to. The little area seemed to have a sort of lookout point, with a small wooden fence lining the edge of the cliff. A large tree stood, which Link had moved to sit against, and off to the side were a cluster of stone markers.

Graves?

Shaking off the strong emotions you had been feeling from earlier, you began to take careful steps forward, eyebrows scrunching together as you examined the stones. They all appeared to be various heights and widths, though, they were all void of writing.

Except one.

One single stone, off to the corner. It stood, half turned outward, markings not visible at first glance. As you approached, careful to step between the few markers in your path, you noticed the symbol etched into the center of it.

The Eye of the Sheikah.

You had seen it plenty of times before, but, somehow... here, seeing etched into the stone, it made your blood run cold.

A small gasp escaped you as images clouded your vision, hand shooting up to cradle your forehead. Distantly, you could hear Link calling your name as you allowed your memories to overtake your vision.


	12. stones

_“I wanted to show you something.”_

_The comforting voice of your mentor enveloped you as you moved up the mountain pass, trailing behind her. A warm breeze wafted between the high cliffs, and as you walked, you passed underneath two archways decorated with talismans._

_“Here,” Impa spoke, and you came to stand beside her, looking for what it was that she wanted to show you._

_A noise of awe escaped you as you studied the scene before you—stones had been laid down to mark the future location of buildings, with several workers carrying large cuts of lumber to a pile near the edge. Looking over the landscape, a smile found its way to your face._

_Impa placed a hand on your shoulder, and you turned your head up to look at her as she offered you a small, pleased smile. “This will be Kakariko Village. Our ancestors have long since guarded sacred land here, and I believe it is time to properly establish our home. But, come. While we are here, I wish to teach you something.”_

_Your mentor gestured for you to follow her, and you felt your eyebrows lift in curiosity as you traipsed behind her. It wasn’t uncommon for her to take every opportunity possible to teach you—after all, you were meant to be her right hand. It would be essential for you to know as much as possible to better perform the function of your duties._

_She walked you through the path of the village, which was still so new that it was barely discernible from the rest of the grass. Finally, you came to a stop on a little lookout point. Impa crouched beside a single stone that stood there, near the edge of the cliff, and gestured you over. _

_You came to stand beside her crouched form, peering with interest over her shoulder. It seemed to be just an ordinary stone, what was there to be learned from it? Though, you tried to dispel any doubt from your mind—she had often taught you that things were not always as they seemed._

_“I know we have passed by many stones like this in the past. You may recognize it. They are markers from previous generations, and a tradition we continue. They were taught to me as ‘Gossip Stones.’ Here, let me show you why they have been named such…”_

_Impa then raised some of the smaller stones that lay at the base of the Gossip Stone. You hadn’t noticed them initially, but as she raised it, turning it over in her hand, Impa looked back at you with a sort of coy smile._

_“There is nothing written here yet, but, typically, predecessors, or travelers who are privy to these stones, will leave hints, or rumors etched into these. It is also common to use the bottoms of the offering plates on certain markers, or, even to leave a jar with the message inside. If you are ever in the world, and you are feeling lost, know that you are walking where your ancestors have been. They will leave you the key when you cannot find it, as long as you remember this one place to look._

_“Do not forget them—the Gossip Stones.”_

♡♡♡

As you came back to your surroundings, you couldn’t help but grimace, pressing the heel of your palm against your forehead. Your free hand reached out to lean against the stone for support, and you tried your best to ignore the nauseous swirling in your stomach.

It felt as though you had been slingshotted from one time to the next. The feeling of having your conscience completely taken over was jarring, to say the least.

Several moments passed as you regained your composure before you allowed yourself to kneel down, eyebrows knit together in curiosity as you rifled around the base of the stone. The grass was overgrown here, and it was difficult to see much at all. You were beginning to doubt whether there was anything there at all.

Eventually, though, your fingers met with cold stone.

As you lifted it up, the surface covered in moss and clearly worn by the weather, you couldn’t help but frown, eyebrows knitting together. It was rough in your palm, and as you turned it over, you could barely make out the words that had been inscribed on it.

“Huh…? Entrance…. Temple…. Lies in… woods… Fairy…. Village?”

“What’s that?”

An undignified squeak left you as you suddenly felt a warm breath beside your ear, and you lurched back, turning your head to look at the blond knight in surprise. Unfortunately for your pounding heart, Link was much closer than you had anticipated.

His deep blue eyes were only centimeters apart from your own [e/c] ones, and you could feel his breath beating against your lips. The proximity had blood rushing to your head, feeling your cheeks heat as though they were on fire. For the briefest moment, you thought you had just seen Link flick his gaze down to your lips, but—no, that was impossible.

As though aware of how your current position must look, Link pulled back a bit, and you were grateful for the space to breathe. You tried to clear your throat nonchalantly, unable to fully look the young man in the face now.

If you were less involved in your own headspace, you would have noticed the blush that had also spread over his own cheeks.

The knight rubbed at the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at you. “Um—did you remember something?”

You stood abruptly, and your throat felt dry as you sidestepped past him, almost entirely forgetting the stone’s inscription as you shoved it into your pocket.

“Oh, it was—nothing, um. Let’s go—I mean, not go. But, uh, sit. Sit and look at a map,” you babbled, cursing yourself for the effect that Link always seemed to have on you. You moved hurriedly over to the base of the tree you had seen Link going toward earlier, plopping down ungracefully.

Link remained over by the Gossip Stone for a brief moment, appearing to study the engraving on its surface, before quietly making his way over to you. The blush had faded from his cheeks now, though your own were still a soft shade of pink. You kept your gaze focused on the grass you were sitting on, tugging at the blades as a sort of distraction.

You missed the way he smiled at you as he approached.

The knight moved to sit beside you, though there were several inches separating the two of you. You didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed, but banished the thought as he pulled out his Sheikah slate, turning the screen so you could better see the map.

“Well. I’m not… entirely sure where to begin,” Link admitted, and as you studied the vast map, you couldn’t help but share his sentiments.

“Um, well… What was the verse Impa told us? Something about one in a mountain, one in the forest, one in the sand…?” you tried to offer, figuring Link most likely knew the regions much better than yourself. In truth, you weren’t entirely certain how much help you would be in figuring these locations out.

“Oh, yeah! One in a forest, one on a high mountain, one under a lake… Hm.” Link seemed to pause at this, turning the screen away from you so that he could zoom in on something. “Under a lake. Well—if it’s underwater, I think our best bet would be the Zoras.”

You looked at him curiously, and he seemed to understand your confusion.

“Ah—they're aquatic people. Think, handsome giant fish?” he offered, and it seemed to ping some reaches of your memory. You nodded in understanding, and Link continued. “I helped them a while back dealing with… an issue. So, I think if we explained the situation to them, they would almost definitely offer up as much help as they could.”

Though subtle, his confidence was clear, and you couldn’t help but smile. “Okay. Let’s head there next then?”

Link nodded in agreement. “I think that would be the best starting place for us. So, get some sleep at the inn and head out at sunrise?”

You considered this, looking out toward the scenery beyond. The sun was nearing the edge of the horizon, and it seemed that dusk was near. If you were to head out now, it would almost surely become nightfall before you could get to any safe sort of shelter.

“Mm, that seems right,” you agreed, and Link grinned.

The blond got to his feet first, reattaching the Sheikah Slate to his hip before offering a hand down to you to stand up. You bit back the, ‘I can stand on my own,’ that lingered on the tip of your tongue, and instead took his hand, relishing the warmth for the few brief moments that there was contact. All too soon, though, you were upright, and Link was loosening his hold.

You watched his retreating back as he began to make his way towards the direction of the village. Just the sight of him made your chest ache. But, you took in a deep breath, let it fill your lungs, before allowing your feet to follow after him.


	13. yiga

You were _bored._

The two of you had gone to bed early the night before so that you could be up before sunrise. This allowed you plenty of time to stock up on supplies, have a big breakfast, and set out before the sun was even fully over the edge of the horizon.

Link had said that the Zora’s domain was relatively close, and so you had anticipated the journey taking a few hours—maybe until mid-afternoon at the most. You were beginning to realize, though, that they may have _appeared _close on a map, but the road to their domain was, in fact, the _longest_ road in the history of roads.

The strangest part about it all was that it was surprisingly void of any life. You had anticipated running in to some sort of monsters along the way, and the two of you had definitely passed by what had once been enemy encampments. And yet, despite signs that there certainly _had_ been monsters there (recently, even, if some smoldering embers were anything to go by), you had yet to encounter even a single one.

For what must have been the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes alone, you sighed. Link glanced at you over his shoulder, seeming almost amused by your lack of enthusiasm. The knight only smiled.

Clouds were beginning to roll in overhead, and the sight made you worry. Just because there were no monsters nearby didn’t mean that the path you were walking was safe. In all honesty, the high roads made you feel a little sick to your stomach, but you would be damned if you would admit that out loud.

You glanced warily down at the raging waters below and didn’t notice that Link had stopped in front of you until you were crashing against his back. You stifled a yelp, and were about to apologize when you noticed the rigid line of his shoulders, as well as the serious expression on his face.

He stared straight ahead, where a young man was standing near the side of the road. The stranger's posture seemed strange, as though he were trying to appear inconspicuous, and he murmured to himself. Link turned his head enough to make eye contact with you, expression cold as he raised a finger to his lips.

Quiet?

You weren’t entirely sure why he would want this, or what it would accomplish, but nodded nonetheless. Link was clearly more seasoned to life in Hyrule, and if he wanted you to be quiet, you would.

The knight took a firm hold of your hand, and as you both walked, he made sure to keep as much distance as was possible between the two of you and the man. You both managed to walk past him, though you were so close his murmurs were almost discernible.

It seemed as though things would pass without incident, and you nearly breathed a sigh of relief as you moved a bit further away when the man’s voice rang out, the tone chilling to hear.

“I heard the weather is going to be nice tomorrow.”

Link stiffened beside you. His hold on your hand tightened for a brief moment, as though in reassurance, before it was releasing, his hand moving up to the hilt of his sword.

The man did not seem to appreciate Link’s silence, and as he crept closer, every foot-fall thundering against the silence of the valley, you reached for your own weapon, feeling the hair on the back of your neck stand.

“Too bad you won’t be alive to enjoy it.”

As Link’s fingers closed around the hilt of his sword, there was a loud blast from behind the two of you. Your own hands closed around the shaft of your bow, and as you turned you couldn’t help but reel as a moment as there were now two figures before you, both clad in red, with their faces obscured behind a mask.

“Your story ends here, Hero Boy!”

Link appeared unfazed by this declaration as he ran forward, meeting one of the two men halfway. The sound of their blades colliding made your ears ring, but you ignored it in favor of nocking an arrow into the groove of your bow. While one of the men had run forward to attack Link, the other leaped back, seeking purchase on one of the rocks on the cliff’s edge.

Reaching one of the rocks, the man drew his bow as well, seemingly taking no notice of you as he aimed directly at Link. Your blood boiled at the sight, and just as he was about to release an arrow, you let your own fly, effectively knocking the bow out of his hand.

This seemed to gain his attention.

The masked man snapped his head towards you, and you tried to ignore the way your heart pounded as you nocked another arrow. Link continued to fend off the other attacker, the clang of their weapons grating against your ears. The young knight seemed to have the upper hand in the battle, though, his prowess at the sword clearly shining through against his opponent.

You whipped your attention back towards the other assailant, who was now approaching you with an intimidating posture. He did not seem deterred by the weapon in your hand, instead drawing out a sickle-shaped weapon as he drew nearer you.

In the back of your mind, you became aware of the rainfall.

Trying to take the change of weather in to account, you, too, moved to grasp your daggers, knowing it was much harder to hit a target in the rain than in clear weather. You didn’t have time to re-sheathe your bow, and instead just tossed it to the side, letting your hands find their way to the hilt of your daggers.

The man that Link was fighting was knocked to the ground, clutching at his ribs in pain and seemingly immobilized. This gave Link the chance to turn now, swinging his sword at the stranger who was trying to come towards you.

You couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief. As much as you didn’t want to burden Link, you weren’t entirely sure if you would have been able to hold off the stranger all on your own. He clearly had a couple of inches on you, and his muscles were more defined than your own. Stature wise, he was much more akin to Link, and you were certain the young knight would be able to make easy work of the masked man.

Your grip on your daggers did not release, but as the rainfall grew heavier, you began to realize Link and the stranger were fighting outside of your field of vision. You stepped forward, wanting to be present in the event that Link needed your help.

It was then that you heard something appear from behind you, that same rocking _boom_ from when the two masked men had initially appeared. You turned just in time to see one of them—you assumed the one Link had earlier knocked down, and cursed yourself for not keeping an eye on him—raising your own bow high in to the air, before bringing it down to collide against your skull.

_That did _not_ feel good,_ you thought, before the full force of the blow really hit you. The wind felt as though it had been knocked out of your lungs, and as you tried (and failed) to keep yourself standing, the edges of your vision blacked out, until you were collapsing hard against the muddy floor.

The last thing you remember was the sound of Link yelling, and the sickening scream of a man you did not recognize.

♡

“Hyah!”

He released a grunt as he slammed the butt of his sword against the ribcage of the attacker, breathing heavy now. As soon as he had laid eyes on the suspicious traveler, Link knew things were going to get messy.

It was far from being his first encounter with the Yiga. They always seemed to show up at the most inconvenient times, or when Link was already in the midst of fighting off far too many monsters than he could count. They always had a way of being a complete pain in his _ass._

A fight was that last thing he had wanted on this journey. The region was dangerous enough without any monsters, what with it’s high cliffs and predisposition to have awful weather. Adding Lizalfos and Wizzrobes on top of it just made it one of his least favorite places to trek through.

To avoid this, he had stayed up after [y/n] had gone to bed the night previous. While she had been consistently insisting that she could handle herself, Link didn’t miss the way she sometimes swayed on her feet, or got a little dizzy when she stood too quickly.

Using the Sheikah slate to travel to the Lanayru region and begin to clear their path was easy enough work. It wasn’t the first time Link had been in a position where he had to stay awake for hours on end. In fact, with [y/n] around he had been resting more than usual, and felt more than well-rested enough to take care of the issue.

What he hadn’t accounted for, however, and was now harshly scolding himself for his negligence over, was the Yiga appearing. Link couldn’t help but feel frustration at this overlook. After all, they always appeared at the worst possible moment, or when Link appeared to be his most vulnerable. Of _course _they would show up now.

Throwing the weight of himself at the Yiga, Link’s blade made contact with the thick mesh-like material of their uniform, slicing through it enough to make contact with skin. The Yiga stumbled backwards from the blow, clutching at where he had been slashed on his upper arm. Link felt relief for a brief moment, thinking this battle would soon be over—that is, until he heard the sound of a Yiga appearing behind [y/n].

Link’s head whipped around in time to see the other assailant bring [y/n]’s bow down against her skull. The sight made his blood boil, and adrenaline rushed through him quicker than it ever had.

“_Stay away from her!” _Link roared, running as fast as his feet would carry him forward. The Yiga who had attacked [y/n] seemed almost shocked at the speed with which Link moved, unable to react in time to counter Link’s sword.

The master sword sunk in to flesh.

Link felt like vomiting.

The pained scream of the man in front of him drew him back into the moment, allowing him to fully realize his actions. Before he had even had time to think, his sword had found itself almost halfway sheathed in the torso of the Yiga member. Link paled as blood gushed out from the wound, melting in to the red of the masked man’s uniform.

This was wrong.

While it was easy enough to take the lives of Bokoblins and the like, Link had never _killed_ another human. Incapacitate, sure. Generally, he preferred to only do enough damage to the Yiga to get them off of his back for a while. But, not kill them. Never _kill_ them.

This was almost certainly a blow that would kill.

The Yiga's scream faded to a cry of pain, and he fumbled as he tried to stumble off the length of Link’s sword. The member that Link had been fighting with just a few moments earlier suddenly appeared behind the one who had been gravely injured, helping to ease him off of the blade. As he slid off of the edge of the Master sword, the Yiga clutched weakly at his abdomen, clearly too high on adrenaline to fully feel the pain.

“You’re going to pay for this.”

Link snapped his head to look at the Yiga he had been fighting with, who was now the only thing keeping his comrade propped up as the other’s legs seemed to be giving out from under himself. The sight made Link sick, and he wished he could return time—that they would have just _stayed away._

And then, before he had any more time to dwell on the image, they vanished. As quickly as they had appeared, they were gone, with nothing but a cloud of smoke in their wake.

Rain fell heavy and hard against Link’s frame.

It was only the pained and shallow breathing coming from [y/n] that reminded Link of _why_ he had acted in the first place, and what he needed to focus on. He had to get her to the Zora, and get her treatment. A quick assessment of her injury told him that it wouldn't be fatal—so long as he got help in time. 

With trembling fingers he moved swiftly down, scooping [y/n] up gently and shifting her until he was able to hoist her onto his back. Pushing down all of the feelings of guilt that were threatening to consume him, Link threaded [y/n]’s legs under his arms so that he had a better hold on her, trying to steady his breathing. It took a few moments to ensure she was properly settled against him, and as he began to set out, he scooped up her bow that had been discarded on the ground, gripping it tightly in his hand. 

There would be time to focus on his actions later. For now, though, he needed to get to Zora’s domain—and he needed to get there quickly.

♡

Link wasn’t sure how much time had passed.

The rain had soaked entirely through his and [y/n]’s clothing, and the water only served to slow him down further due to the weight. His muscles ached—he wasn’t used to bearing the mass of another person, especially not while traversing through muddy roads and steep cliffs.

Much to his dismay, the long hike had only offered him more time to think about his actions. Had he overreacted? He was beyond furious that [y/n] had been injured—_he_ was their target, not her. It was completely unfair of them to have even attacked her in the first place, and he had sworn to himself that he would protect her, even if that meant destroying anyone who caused harm to her.

But to kill…

Link shook his head, dispelling the thought as he continued on.

It felt like hours had passed, but finally, Link could see the comforting glow of the Zora’s domain. He shifted [y/n] on his shoulders, determination leading him forward. The rush that his adrenaline had given him earlier was finally beginning to wear off, and as he set foot onto the luminous pathway of the Zora’s bridge, Link felt his muscles begin to give out.

But he had to keep going. He would not stop until he was certain that [y/n] was safe.

The final few feet felt like miles on their own, and as he caught sight of a Zora running forward from the edge of his blurred vision, he allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. Link's right leg buckled forward, bringing him to his knees on the doorstep of the domain.

He tried to muster up his voice, call for help—but a comforting hand was being placed on his shoulders, and as he felt the weight of [y/n] being gently lifted from his back, Link couldn’t help but smile. Collapsing forward onto the cool stone of the domain, Link’s vision finally faded to black, both emotional and physical exhaustion finally taking over his body.

They had made it.   
  
She was going to be okay. 


	14. misunderstanding

Your head was _pounding._

A deep groan left you as you tried to shift on the surprisingly squishy bed, arms trying and failing to support yourself. Every attempt to sit upright just resulted in your arms sliding out on the far too pliant bed, and eventually, you gave up, simply pressing your palms against your eye sockets to try and drown out the too-bright light that filtered into the room.

Considering the fact that you had no idea where you were, you probably should have been more concerned. But, as it was, the room smelled of crisp sea air and herbs, and despite it’s squishy-ness, the bed was so comfortable that you figured you were likely somewhere safe.

The sound of a door being nudged open drew your attention, and you peeked out from between your fingers only to see a very tall fish-like person peeking into your room.

A Zora?

The sight of the figure was vaguely familiar, and as bits and pieces of your memory began to come back to you, you decided to accept the assumption that the aquatic figure who was now beaming at you with shark-like teeth must have been one of the Zora that you and Link had been looking for.

“Well, hey there! I’m so glad to see that you’re awake,” they spoke, and as they approached you were better able to study them. Their skin was a mix of a pale grey and a deep black, with what you assumed was armor covering all of the more vulnerable parts of their body. They seemed to notice you struggling to sit on the bed, and quickly rushed over, placing one hand on your back and the other on your shoulder as they eased you upright.

They beamed at you once you were sitting, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, before holding out a clawed hand. “The name’s Bazz! Prince Sidon told me to guard outside your door while you recovered. I heard some movement and figured you had woken up.”

You nodded at the explanation, flashing a brief smile up at the fish—or, Bazz.

“Thank you. Um—can I ask, where’s Link?” The question had been plaguing you from the moment you woke up, and while you had been partly hoping that he was just sitting quietly in a corner of the room that you couldn’t see from your position on the bed, a quick examination of your surroundings now told you that that wasn’t the case.

If possible, Bazz looked bashful, rubbing one of his hands behind his neck as he glanced at the door. “Well, uh—I’m honestly not entirely sure. You see, he left early this morning. Really shouldn’t have, though… he wasn’t doing too well himself.”

The answer troubled you. You couldn’t help the frown that found its way onto your face, staring at your hands in your lap. Had he left? After your meeting with Impa, you had begun to hope that maybe you and Link would be able to stay together for a bit longer, at least until he could find the sage’s medallions. But… maybe this was the last straw. Maybe Link had decided you were too much of a liability—deadweight that he didn’t want to have to protect all the time.

Your hands balled tighter in your lap, and you tried your best to keep your breathing steady as you sat there. There was no way he would just leave you.

Right?

Before you had any more time to dwell on the fact, the door was being pushed open again, and you balked at the sight. If you had thought Bazz was tall, you didn’t even know what to think of this new Zora—skin a shockingly bright crimson, with elaborate armor adorning his whole body.

The smile this tall Zora shot your way would have been downright scary were it not for his cheerful demeanor, and you felt your palms begin to sweat a little as he made his way over, clapping a large clawed hand on Bazz’s shoulder.

“Bazz! You could’ve told me that [y/n] was up!” he spoke, and you were sure you must have looked confused if his laugh was anything to go by. “I should introduce myself! I’m Sidon, the prince of this domain,” he explained, and upon learning he was a _prince_ you felt inclined to stand and greet him properly.

This did not seem to please him though, and he quickly held up his hands to try and dismiss you as you made a move to stand. “Oh, please! Stay sitting down. I’m sure your head is still not feeling the best. I’ll pull up a chair so we can talk, yes?” he insisted, and his gentle tone was enough to convince you. You gave a curt nod, and he beamed.

Seeing that you would have Sidon near by to watch you, Bazz flashed you a quick thumbs up and a smile before quietly making his way out of the room. Sidon finished grabbing a chair that had been set off to the corner and pulled it over beside the bed, making the chair seem tiny in comparison with his towering physique.

“So! [Y/n]. Are you feeling any better?”

Truthfully, being in such close proximity to a prince was making your throat clamp up a little bit, but you nodded. “Just a small headache,” you replied, and Sidon beamed at the answer, showing off a mouth of needle-point teeth.

“That’s great to hear! Unfortunately, I didn’t get the opportunity to talk to Link more this morning, or really get any insight into your situation,” Sidon explained, and you couldn’t help but frown.

“Link..?”

The prince nodded, rubbing at his chin in contemplation. “Ah, well… Young Master Link left sometime early this morning. Truthfully, we only spoke long enough for him to tell me your name and ask me to keep an eye on your condition, before saying he needed to go and spend some time alone.”

Upon seeing your expression, Sidon quickly waved his hands, appearing to try and flash a comforting smile your way. “Ah, it’s not like he just ran off! He did assure me he would be back sometime this afternoon to check on you, as well as speak with my father and me.”

You couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief at this—so, Link hadn’t just left you? Your fears of being abandoned were quelled, and you felt the firm hold anxiety had on your heart release minutely. A soft look of gratitude found its way to your face, and Sidon flashed another kind smile towards you.

“Since you’re here, I wanted to ask a little bit about why the two of you were visiting… While we’re more than happy to house Master Link and any of his comrades at any time, we weren’t expecting to see him so soon after when he last left…”

“Oh.” You shifted in the bed sheets, eyebrows drawing together as you tried and failed to think of a succinct way of explaining everything up until this point, and, more importantly, why the two of you had arrived. Sidon was patient, and seemed unbothered by the time it took for you to finally speak, leaning in intently as he listened to your words.

“Well… Initially, we had sought help from… Impa. Link said he had been told some sort of myth, I believe? But, Impa didn’t have enough information to help us. I—I’m honestly not sure how much I am supposed to divulge without Link here, but—what we’re seeking is a temple. Buried under a ‘vast lake…’ Does that sound familiar, at all?”

You hoped that little key-bit of information would be enough for Sidon to go off of, while also not giving too much away. Truly, you weren’t sure how much Link would want you to talk about without him around, or if he’d rather have this discussion with Sidon and his father in private.

Sidon seemed to consider your words, rubbing at his chin yet again while he ruminated. After about a minute, he spoke up, expression sincere as he looked to you. “I do have vague recollections of those words… I do not exactly recall what, though—but the phrase does ring a bell! If you wish, I could go and seek some aid from one of the court’s advisors. I believe some of the older Zoras of the domain would have much more valuable information.”

A feeling of relief settled into your chest when you heard that it was familiar to Sidon. “Really? That would be a lot of help—thank you!” You bowed your head in a show of gratitude, and Sidon only grinned, waving his hand yet again.

“No need to thank me! I am more than happy to offer as much aid as possible to Master Link!” Sidon exclaimed, and while you were tempted to ask what it was that Link had done to win so much of the Zora’s good favor, you simply nodded.

“Thank you, Sidon. I’m sure Link will appreciate your help.”

Sidon let out a hefty chuckle at that, and placed his hands on his hips as he came to stand, towering yet again in the small room. “It is the least I can do! Now, while I go and do some searching for you two, how about you get a bit more rest? I will have someone bring food to your room in a bit, and until then you can sleep or just relax, yes?”

Feeling a bit overwhelmed by his generosity, you contemplated arguing for a moment, before deciding better of it. If he wanted to help you, then it would only be rude to reject it. You offered a grateful smile, nodding in agreement. “Okay. Thank you, again. I really do appreciate it,” and it was true—the few people you had met so far since waking up had been beyond helpful, and every day you felt lucky that there were people so kind in this world.

“Anything for a friend of Master Link,” Sidon replied, and shot a confident thumbs-up your way before beginning to head for the door. “I will come and let you know as soon as I find any viable material. Rest well, until then!”   
  
And then the door was shut, and you were left alone in the unfamiliar room with nothing but your thoughts. You considered getting up then, throwing on your clothes and maybe taking the opportunity to explore the domain, but—all of the talking had made your head begin to throb again.

With a sigh, you slowly eased yourself back down onto the cool mattress, trying your best to banish any thoughts of anxiety from your mind in an attempt to sleep. You just hoped Link would come back soon, and—that when he did, he would still want to keep you by his side.

♡

When you awoke again, you weren’t entirely sure how much time had passed.

The amount of light that filtered into the room was much more blinding than it had been in the morning, so you assumed it must have been about mid-day—maybe earlier? You blinked hard as you tried to adjust your eyes to the light, but found that your body felt lighter and easier to maneuver than when you had initially woken up. That, at least, was some good news.

After a few moments of struggling, you finally managed to sit upright and sling your legs over the edge of the bed, taking a moment to take in deep, steadying breaths before finally moving to your feet.

It would probably be a good idea to get some food into your body, you reasoned. It took some time for you to be able to find where all of your belongings had been set, and for a few moments, you struggled to put on your harness. Your heart ached as you remembered how gentle Link was when putting it on for you, and after glaring at it for a few moments, steadily filling with frustration, you discarded it to the side.

You did your best to ignore the way your throat tightened.

Once you had pulled your boots on, you made your way out into the lobby of what you were now assuming was an inn. It seemed Sidon hadn’t had food sent for your room, but instead one of the secluded areas of the lobby—and, while the spread was vast, and looked like it had all been carefully prepared, you found you were lacking any sort of appetite.

Without Link by your side, nothing seemed appealing. You stared the various platters down for a few moments, contemplating, before eventually relucting and picking up a single rice ball. You hardly tasted it as you ate.

Idly you began to make your way out onto the center balconies of the domain, looking around in subdued awe at the structure. It was truly a work of art— the way it glowed despite the sunlight was downright mesmerizing.

As you turned, though, you were stopped in your tracks, and despite how you were beginning to feel a little more relaxed outdoors, you suddenly felt as though a weight had been slammed right back into the center of your lungs.

Off in the distance, near the entrance of the domain, stood Bazz—and beside him, Link.

You swayed uncertainly in place for a moment. Would Link even want to talk to you, or would he be too mad at your incompetency to speak to you? It seemed as though he hadn’t noticed you yet, focus centered in on Bazz. After a few moments of contemplation, you gathered all of the courage that you had in your body, before settling on speaking to him.

Even if he never wanted to talk to you again, and was going to leave you, he would at least have to say bye.

Right?

Ignoring the unsteady cadence of your breathing, you moved forward, as though guided by an invisible hand, until Link was finally noticing you. You felt as though all of the air and confidence was squeezed out of you when you locked eyes with him.

You faltered for a moment, before urging yourself forward until you were standing within arms reach of him.

“Oh, [y/n]! I’m glad to see you’re up!”

Bazz cheerfully addressed you, and all you could offer was a weak smile in his direction. Your mind raced a mile a minute while you struggled to figure out what to say to Link, but from this close you could see he was definitely a little worse for wear—there were some faint scrapes on his skin, and he looked as though he hadn’t slept in at least a day or two.

His gaze flicked away from your own, and you felt your heart clench.

“I… Link—are you… are you okay?”

Your voice sounded small to your own ears, and Link only looked further away, biting the inside of his cheek. You felt your fear and anxiety beginning to morph into some other emotion you couldn’t name. Was he really so mad at you that he wouldn’t even speak to you?

Tentatively, you took another small step forward, praying to the goddesses that Link would acknowledge you. Even if it was to tell you to go away, or ask you to leave him alone—but to be ignored? It was more painful than you would have thought.

“Link..?” you tried again, but when his only response was to rub at the back of his neck, you couldn’t help but feel indignant. You scoffed, eyebrows furrowing.

Bazz tried to interrupt as he saw the tension between you two, holding his hands up in an attempt to defuse the situation. “Um, [y/n]... Did you, uh—did you sleep well?”

You watched as Link’s gaze flicked up at Bazz for a second, and the gesture only served to upset you more. Blowing Bazz off, you took another small step forward, feeling your heart ache painfully.

“Are you… Are you really not going to talk to me?”

Silence.

Your heart felt as though it were being gripped hard, and you resisted the urge to cry in frustration. You had just been trying to help Link when you were on the mountain—you were trying to protect him from the other stranger who had attacked you both. If you had never stepped in, then sure, you might not have gotten hurt—but then Link certainly would have.

It wasn’t _fair_ for him to be so mad at you over something like this, when all you were trying to do was protect him.

Your hands balled into fists at your side, and you were about to speak up, tongue laced with venom when another voice was pulling your attention elsewhere.

“Hoy there! Young Master Link! [Y/n]! It’s so good to see that the two of you are doing well!”

As you turned to look over your shoulder, you saw Sidon bounding down one of the grand staircases in your direction, seeming excited. You relucted in your anger for a moment, if only to hear what Sidon had to say to the two of you.

Finally coming up beside you both, Sidon beamed, clapping a hand on Bazz’s back. “[Y/n], guess what! I spoke to Muzu about the temple you mentioned, and with his aid, I found some scrolls and other literature that I think will be a lot of help for the two of you!”

While this news was relieving to hear, the overwhelming upset you were feeling at how Link was treating you drowned out any excitement you might have felt. You still offered Sidon a smile, though, to try and show your gratitude.

“Isn’t that great news, Link?” you tried, turning now to Link to see if maybe being in Sidon’s presence would encourage Link to talk. Much to your dismay, though, he remained quiet.

This only served to upset you more, and you frowned, eyebrows coming together at his complete lack of acknowledgment towards your existence.

“You know what? How about you take me to where those scrolls are, Sidon. Link doesn’t seem to want to talk to me, so I may as well go be useful somewhere else!”

You knew it wasn’t fair to take your anger out on him. After all, Link had managed to get you to the domain safely. And, while you hadn’t inquired into the details, you were sure it wouldn’t have been easy to get you all the way here on his own.   
  
Still, though. The way he was treating you was infuriating. Why couldn’t he just set his pride aside and _talk _to you? Even if it was to tell you to leave him alone!

Sidon seemed confused by the tense air surrounding the two of you, looking between you and the knight uncertainly. Link looked down at the pavement, and you felt your frustration begin to boil over now. The prince, finally, gave a small nod.

“Well, um… sure, [y/n]. Allow me to lead you to them, and—I suppose I can help you go over them.”

You didn’t wait for him to show you which direction to go, already heading off towards the staircase Sidon had come down from earlier. Anything to get you away from the situation, as you called over your shoulder. “Great! If it’s anywhere but right _here, _then I’m happy to go!”

♡

Sidon was left feeling dumbfounded. While he wasn’t privy to whatever discussion had been going on between Link and [y/n] before his arrival, he could tell it wasn’t exactly positive. That is, if [y/n]’s reaction was anything to go by.

The Zora turned to Link, trying to find answers, but was met instead by a pained look in the knight’s eyes. Link avoided eye contact, expression set into one of impassiveness, and if it weren’t for the slight twitch of his eyebrows, Sidon might have believed that Link was truly unaffected.

Regardless, [y/n] and Link were clearly both being affected by whatever misunderstanding there was between them. Sidon sighed, placing a hand on the back of his neck as he looked out at the direction [y/n] had stormed off to, before turning back to Link.

“Ah, well… I will go have a few words with [y/n], but. I would like to speak with you more extensively after, Link,” Sidon spoke, and were it not for the small nod Link gave him, Sidon might have thought he didn’t hear him speak at all.

Hylians. They were so prone to miscommunicating with one another.

But, Sidon had seen Link when he carried [y/n] into the domain. Had seen the tension in his shoulders, and the unforgiving expression on his face when he had set off earlier in the morning. Whatever difficulties there were between the two of them could be settled, if only they would sit down and speak to one another.

Before Sidon had another moment to think, though, Link was turning on his heel.

“I’ll be back by nightfall,” and that was the only explanation Link offered before he was moving up over the ledge of the walkway and diving off, only to glide towards the shore of the lake.

Sidon had his work cut out for himself if he was going to get these two to talk. 


	15. empathy

As the last rays of the sun finally settled over the horizon, the figure of a young Hylian came paragliding down from Shatterback Point. Sidon didn't need to see them to know who it was, already beginning to make his way down one half of the grand staircase toward the descending form.

He gave a small wave in greeting as Link touched down onto the luminous stone flooring of the domain, already having brainstormed how he was going to settle the man down for a talk. While he didn't particularly enjoy stepping into other people's personal matters, he was a prince—and that meant doing his best to solve the conflict in any situation.

Sidon approached calmly, trying to offer a polite smile to soothe the champion.

"It is good to see you, my friend. I apologize that I did not come to see you earlier this morning so that we might have had a chance to chat a bit before you went out for the day. I hope I won't be interrupting any plans of yours by asking, but could I bother you to come and have a discussion with me?"

He gave an overly kind smile, and though there was hesitation on Link's face, the Hylian nodded, unable to refuse the prince's request. Sidon beamed genuinely, clapping a light hand onto the other's smaller shoulder, before gesturing for him to follow.

"Come! We can have a meal while we talk. I'm sure you must be hungry from being out all day," he enticed further, and if Link had been hesitant before, the promise of food made a glint of interest alight in his eyes.

They made their way into the private quarters of the throne room in relative silence, Link trailing a few paces behind Sidon as they walked. The Zora wasn't concerned about the knight trailing off behind him, trusting his virtue enough to know that he would still be there if he looked back.

One of the court's servants had already laid out a meal for them, with some fine-cut raw fish on one side, and rice and grilled fish for Link on the other. Sidon took a seat and gestured for Link to follow.

He allowed the knight some time to enjoy the meal, taking a few bites of the dishes himself, before he finally felt it was a good opportunity to speak up.

"So, Link," he started, and fixed all of his attention onto the Hylian. "[Y/n]. I believe I may be in need of some catching up here. Last I saw you, you were traveling alone. And, while I am always beyond glad to have you as my guest in the domain... I am no fool, and even I can see that there are tensions between the two of you. I believe it would be best to settle things before they get worse, no?"

The silence that filled the room was almost deafening, and Sidon would almost have regretted even bringing it up were it not for the memory of [y/n]'s state when he had left her earlier in the afternoon. While he had only known the girl for a brief period of time, he could tell that she was in desperate need of people to rely on, and he had already begun to grow fond of her.

That fondness meant wanting to keep her from distress, even if it was his champion friend causing it. 

Sidon kept his attention focused on Link, whose shoulders were rigid as he sat. Eventually, though, Link took in a small breath, gaze unwavering from the almost cleared platter in front of himself. 

"I... I didn't protect her enough."

Ah. Guilt.

The Zora prince cocked his head to the side as an encouragement to keep going, hands folded neatly on top of the table.

"When we were on our way here, we... I let us get attacked by two Yiga. I was doing my best to hold them both off, but, one of them... " Link's brow furrowed in frustration, and he huffed softly as he pressed the heel of one of his palm's against an eye. "I should have seen it coming. I promised her I would protect her, and I couldn't..."

Sidon nodded his head along with Link's explanation in understanding, making a mental note to increase patrols along the Zora River to make sure the Yiga couldn't come so far up the path. Link's frustration made sense.

Considering Link's past with... well, just his past in general, Sidon could fully understand why LInk would place the burden of [y/n]'s wellbeing so heavily on his own shoulders, and why he was feeling so much anger toward himself for her having been injured.

Sidon let out a soft sigh and reached across the table to try and extend some compassion toward the knight.

"My friend... No matter the extent of your efforts, the people around you will always fall in the line of danger. It is simply one of the consequences of living. I understand, really and truly, how much it matters to you to be able to protect those who are close to you. And I understand, as well, that it must be terrifying to have someone new to protect."

Link's gaze flicked up to meet his own, and for a moment, Sidon felt himself aching at the pain that shone in those blue eyes.

"Just as well, though—don't you think that [y/n] wants to protect you? You would be willing to put your own life on the line to protect those you care about, as you have done before. So then, shouldn't you be able to empathize with [y/n] and know that she would do the same for you? If you two are traveling together, then it is both of your responsibility to protect each other, that burden should not fall solely on your own shoulders."

The Hylian looked as though he wanted to interject, though an expression of shame flashed over his features. Sidon looked kindly at him, giving his shoulder another pat.

"I understand why you are feeling the way that you are, and that your neglect of [y/n] is more of punishment towards yourself, yes? But, [y/n] doesn't know that. Because of how you have been ignoring her, she thinks that she did something wrong, and is now blaming herself. I know that you don't want to see her get hurt, my friend—but don't you see that the way you are neglecting her now is hurting her more than anything?"

If Link looked ashamed before, he looked downright disgusted at himself now. Sidon restrained a grimace—that was not the effect he wanted his words to have. He clapped his hand hard now onto Link's back, effectively jolting him out of whatever downward spiral of thoughts he was having.

"Just go apologize to her! Explain why you acted the way you did, and apologize. And, something leads me to think it wouldn't hurt if you brought a gift to make it up to her as well," Sidon suggested, and the knight seemed to genuinely consider these words now.

The blond sighed, nodding slightly to himself, and Sidon felt relief as Link finally began to relax a little. The harsh line of his shoulders had smoothed just slightly, and that was good enough for Sidon.

After a moment of hesitation, Link brought himself to his feet and placed his own hand over Sidon's own in a gesture of gratitude. 

"I... Thank you, Sidon. I'm going to try to fix this."

Sidon beamed at this statement and gave the knight an optimistic thumbs up.


End file.
